The Boy Who Refused to Die
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico donde intenta volver a tener contacto con su antiguo novio; Draco Malfoy, quien enfurecido se niega a perdonarle. Harry se da cuenta que las cosas no son tan fáciles como pensaba y son completamente diferentes.
1. Prologue: The Boy Who Died

Harry Potter y su fantástico mundo pertenece a la Diosa J.K. Rowling.

**Prologue**

El Callejón Diagon se encontraba tan concurrido como cualquier sábado por la mañana. Las brujas de más edad portaban gigantescos sombreros de plumas y los magos relucientes túnicas que ondeaban al caminar.

Un hombre bigotón y con una prominente barriga entro a la librería Flourish y Blotts. Miró alrededor, en una de las estanterías de los libros más vendidos se encontraba "_Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_" junto a "_Harry Potter el Héroe Oportunista_", ambos escritos por Rita Skeeter.

Frunció el ceño y tomo el libro de lomo escarlata con la fotografía de Harry Potter que utilizó el Ministerio de Magia para los carteles de indeseable N°1 hace ya muchos años. No podía creer que esa clase de libros siguiera en los más vendidos. Le dio la vuelta para leer el reverso.

_La vida de Harry Potter estuvo llena de actos heroicos desde la temprana edad de once años hasta su muerte —o desaparición—: un perro de tres cabezas, un basilisco, dragones, sirenas, laberintos tenebrosos, invasión al Departamento de Misterios y lo más importante; ser quien venció al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Pero son ciertas todas estas magnificas historias? ¡Por supuesto que no! Me he tomado la molestia de investigar tal y como investigue para Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter no era más que alguien que seguía sus pasos a la gloria, aprovechándose de las situaciones para ganar simpatía. Desenmascare quien era realmente Harry James Potter Evans que más que actos heroicos su vida estuvo llena de mentiras, secretos, huidas, y traiciones._

Gruñó y volvió a dejar el libro en el estante, ¡vaya tontería! No daría ni un knut por esa basura literaria repleta de difamaciones y embustes.

—Señor —llamó una amable bruja—, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Eh… no, no —dijo con las palabras casi pegadas. Se sentía ridículo por haber entrado sólo para ver ese repugnante libro, pero desde fuera se podía apreciar el interior y le invadió una enorme curiosidad por el contenido de dicho libro—. Vine… por éste libro —extendió la mano y sujeto el primer libro que alcanzo.

—¿_Decálogo del buen novio: Cómo hechizar a la bruja de tus sueños_? —la señorita enarco la ceja.

La vergüenza hizo presencia en su regordeta cara, esperaba que nadie más haya visto.

—Sí, sí, claro... ya sabes, se lo quiero dar a mi nieto. El muchachito es bastante promiscuo. —Debió ser convincente porque la joven bruja le quito el libro de la mano e hizo aparecer una bolsita donde meterlo.

En cuanto pago salió disparado del local. No volvería allí en mucho tiempo. Al respirar el aire del exterior un chiquillo choco contra su pierna, causando que el pequeño rebotara y cayera al piso.

—¡Vaya niñato, tus padres deberían enseñarte a no atravesarte en el camino de los adultos! —dijo con un tono de viejo cascarrabias.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó con una voz adorable y algo temblorosa. Agacho la cabeza para poder verle. Era un niño de no más de cuatro o cinco años y se atrevería a decir que jamás había visto a un niño tan encantador; su cabello era de un rubio platino resplandeciente y sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! Eran un par de gemas esmeralda, brillantes y tan expresivos que hasta se le hacía pecado. Se le venía a la mente que sus ojos transmitían la inocencia de una nueva generación libre de Voldemort.

—¡Scorpius! —regañó un hombre sujetando al chiquillo de uno de sus bracitos— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te apartes de mí lado? Santo Merlín, eres tan terco como tu padre. —El niño hizo un mohín y se fue siendo sutilmente arrastrado por el hombre, que viéndolo bien; era Lucius Malfoy. Curioso. No sabía que había tenido otro hijo.

Ignorando el acontecimiento —por el momento— siguió su recorrido que no tenía ningún otro fin más que admirar el Mundo Mágico completamente restaurado, la última vez que visito el Callejón Diagon estaba sumergido en las tinieblas de la guerra.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró admirado el rechoncho señor—. ¡Una Saeta de Fuego Estelar! Tremenda evolución —se acercó un poco más al escaparate, la reluciente escoba se encontraba rodeada de algunas snitch, todas eran doradas —como las recordaba— a excepción de una, que era plateada. En cuanto la singular snitch se percató de su presencia topaba una y otra vez contra el ventanal, cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Que comportamiento tan extraño! —exclamó el joven de cabello castaño, aparentemente atendía el lugar. No es que fuera muy difícil de adivinar porque portaba un gafete que cambiaba de logotipos. Todos de marcas de escobas o de distintos productos relacionado con el quidditch.

Decidió mover su regordete humanidad al interior del local. Los ojos se le iban hacia todas direcciones como un niño admirando su primer partido de quidditch. En el escaparate el joven seguía intentando controlar la rebelde snitch plateada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con interés.

—¡En un momento lo atiendo! —se disculpó el joven—. ¡Es esta maldita snitch! Nunca se había comportado así.

—No conseguirás aplacarla —dijo una tercera voz y el hombre regordete miró hacia el mostrador donde un anciano —no tan viejo como Ollivander— salió de una puerta oscura de madera—. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—No se preocupe, sólo veía… eh, ¿qué es esto? —señaló un viejo y raído balón.

—Es una quaffle, bueno, era una quaffle. ¿Usted ha leído _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_? —cuando le vio asentir, continuo—: ésta es una quaffle replica de la que se exhibe en el Museo de Quidditch.

Volvió a admirar la desgarbada quaffle, pero ahora con más respeto.

—Por Godric Gryffindor, Willson, para de una vez por todas de luchar contra esa snitch, no le ganaras.

—Lo… lo siento señor —Willson soltó la snitch y ésta se hecho a volar hacia su regordete rostro cubierto por un exagerado bigote.

¡Zaz!

Se escuchó en el local, pero no fue el ruido de algo rompiéndose; fue el sonido de alguien atrapando una snitch que se precipitaba a toda velocidad.

—¡Cielos! Eso estuvo cerca —declaró con una sonrisa bonachona, abrió la mano y observo la pelotita, curiosamente le parecía familiar, ¿qué no todas son iguales? Bueno, ésta es plateada, pero es la única diferencia con una snitch normal—. ¿Dorada? —preguntó sorprendido pues a menos que la edad le empezara a cobrar facturas juraría que apenas segundos antes la pelotita era plateada.

—Dorada —susurró el anciano y dejo de ver la snitch para mirarle con interés. Los ojos del viejo se abrieron lo más que podían—. Esa snitch… —hizo una pausa—, pertenecía a Harry Potter.

Soltó la snitch como si quemara y ésta en lugar de caer, desplego sus alas para quedarse junto a él.

—Me tengo que ir —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo tal y como lo hizo de la librería, esta vez con mayor urgencia.

—¡Harry Potter ha vuelto! —le oyó gritar emocionado. Prefirió no voltear para comprobar la euforia del anciano, más preocupado se encontraba del hecho que sus manos comenzaban a bordear como una masa aguada.

—Maldición —gruñó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a un lugar poco concurrido. Justo a tiempo porque había dejado de ser el regordete señor para cambiar a un joven moreno de cabello desastroso, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz con forma de rayo justo en la frente.

Del bolsillo de los vaqueros saco los lentes antes de desaparecerse.

**The Boy Who Died**

Definitivamente ese regreso tan movido no se parecía nada a como lo había planeado. Para prevenir cualquier inconveniente prefirió aparecerse en el único lugar posiblemente desalojado que se le ocurrió.

Grimmauld Place.

Estar frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place le traía una serie de recuerdos tanto gratos como amargos. Suspiro. Al mal tiempo darle prisa. El lugar seguía igual de tétrico como en sus recuerdos, sólo que más sucio y con olor a moho.

Una doxy le paso revoloteando cerca del rostro justo al lado donde también sobrevolaba la snitch que le delato. Harry guardo la endemoniada snitch e ignoro a la doxy, pronto tendría que volver a limpiar todo la casa si quería vivir allí. ¡Le esperaba una tarea agotadora!

Si la ancestral casa de los Black siempre tuvo ese toque siniestro ahora era millones de veces más espeluznante, pues el abandono no le sentaba bien a ningún hogar. A pesar de que su lógica le decía que no habría nadie la experiencia lo obligaba a investigar cada rincón para asegurarse.

Con pasos cuidadosos y varita en alto caminó el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la pierna de troll —la cual siempre le pareció completamente desagradable— que servía de paragüera. Harry tomó la nota mental de deshacerse de ella. El maleficio que se encargaba de ahuyentar a Severus Snape no apareció por lo que supuso que alguien lo había retirado. Se concentró en seguir explorando, recordar a Snape le causaba un incómodo nudo en la garganta.

Harry camino con sumo cuidado para no despertar el retrato de Walburga Black, la cariñosa madre de Sirius. Decidió que la estancia seria lo último que revisaría, pues no se sentía con ganas de escucharla gritar sandeces sobre mestizos.

Subió las escaleras. La vieja madera rechinaba con cada paso y como si la misma casa quisiera verse más tétrica, percibió cierta densidad en el ambiente que causo que los vellos del cuello se le erizaran de puro escalofrió. Se planteó en pensar que la casa de los Black debió haber visto mejores épocas, aunque se le hacía tan surrealista. Por cada escalón que pasaba, la oscuridad le inundaba más los sentidos.

—_Lumos_.

Miró hacia la densa oscuridad del primer piso, aún más desolado que la planta baja. El baño se encontraba sucio al igual que la habitación contigua. Volteó para mirar de reojo la habitación donde se encontraba el gigantesco tapiz que abarcaba todas las paredes, viejo, raído y con quemaduras en ciertas partes.

El primer piso se encontraba despejado. Suspiro. Grimmauld Place contaba con siete pisos, contando el sótano y el ático. Le faltaba mucho por recorrer y la sola idea le causaba fatiga.

Harry revisó cada uno de los pisos con detenimiento, nunca había revisado toda la casa porque siempre había personas de la Orden del Fénix ubicadas en cada habitación y eso le impedía explorar.

La habitación que le pareció asombrosamente grande fue la denominada _Master Black _en el segundo piso. Donde suponía dormía la madre de Sirius que posteriormente se fue a convertir en la habitación de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo.

Tras investigar la ya no tan noble y grandiosa casa de los Black terminó por comprobar lo obvio: nadie visitó Grimmauld Place desde que él, junto a Ron y Hermione, la abandonaron para inmiscuirse en el ministerio y robar el guardapelo.

Lanzo algunos hechizos —los más potentes— para proteger la casa, incluyendo un _Fidelio_ donde el fuera el guardián de los secretos.

¡Plop! Se escuchó a lo lejos. Harry se tensó, verifico que todos los encantamientos estuvieran estables. Imposible. Los acababa de poner así que continuaban tan potentes como hace unos minutos, nadie que no fuera él sería capaz de entrar.

«¡La cocina!», pensó fugazmente. Era el único lugar que no había revisado por subir de inmediato al primer piso y no permanecer el suficiente tiempo en la planta baja para despertar a Walburga Black. ¡Que error tan patético!

El ruido de unos pasos moviéndose apresurados lo volvieron a alertar y de un_ puf_ se apareció en la cocina.

—¡_Petrificus totalus_! —exclamó, blandiendo la varita con una velocidad asombrosa.

El ser cayó de sopetón con un sonoro golpe. La capa de polvo a su alrededor se elevó unos cuantos centímetros. Harry se acercó con cuidado, el ser era tan feo como pegarle a Merlín en viernes a las tres de la tarde.

—¿Kreacher? —dijo al verificar la identidad del intruso. El elfo no podía responderle—. Oh, lo siento. _Finite incantatem._

—¡Amo! —chilló el elfo, lanzándose a abrazarle las piernas. Harry lo retiro de inmediato, pues Kreacher tenía la intención de besarle los pies. No pudo evitar pensar en sus 17 años y en el tiempo transcurrido desde ese entonces, ¿cuántas cosas habrán pasado? Se alegró de que al menos el elfo le estuviera haciendo compañía.

—Kreacher, ¿dónde has estado? Por lo que veo, no en Grimmauld Place.

—¡En Hogwarts! Al amo Harry Potter le gustaba que Kreacher estuviera en Hogwarts así que Kreacher ha estado allí —el elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia y su puntiaguda nariz topo contra el polvoso suelo.

—En ese caso, volverás aquí. Necesitare ayuda para limpiar todo este desastre. —Harry se controló por no preguntar la clase de información que realmente le interesaba e hizo un esfuerzo todavía mayor por no pensarlas.

—El amo ha estado mucho tiempo fuera, Kreacher no quería estar sin el amo. Kreacher fue a Hogwarts porque pensó que si el amo no estaría al amo le gustaría que Kreacher hiciera algo útil —explicaba.

—Sí, sí —hizo un gesto con la mano para reducirle importancia al asunto—. Hiciste bien, será mejor que comencemos a limpiar si queremos dormir hoy aquí. ¿Deberíamos comprar nuevos muebles? Realmente éste lugar es espantoso —observó el amplio comedor, antiguo, sucio y lúgubre como el resto de la casa—. Definitivamente —puntualizo sin escuchar la opinión del elfo.

—Amo…

—No te preocupes —le calmo, pues ya sospechaba que le quería decir a juzgar por la mortificación reflejada en su pequeño y feo rostro—, algunas cosas que sean de tu agrado las podemos guardar en el ático.

El elfo no sabía ni dónde meterse de la felicidad.

Kreacher sugirió que lo primero en limpiar debería ser el retrato de la señora Walburga Black. Harry se negó rotundamente alegando que lo último que le apetecía era oír la encantadora voz de la mujer del retrato.

Iniciaron con los corredores, pues por ahí es donde más se desplazan y lo que más mugre tenia, aunque Harry no se encontraba tan convencido, pues, a su parecer, todo era igual de cochino.

—¡Esto apesta a rata muerta! —gritó Harry.

Dos días después encontraron una rata muerta en la cocina.

Los siguientes días Harry se la paso entre hechizos de limpieza y moho. Había transcurrido ya casi una semana desde su llegada y ante todo pronóstico logro no preguntarle nada a Kreacher sobre Ron, Hermione y el resto. Se sintió orgulloso de su autocontrol y de lo limpio que estaba quedando Grimmauld Place, hasta podía sentirse cierto ambiente hogareño o quizá era más el haber pasado tanto tiempo sólo y el hecho de tener a Kreacher para hablar —que por cierto no era un muy gran conversador— le satisfacía en el alma. Con los días la casa adquirió cierto olor a café, el cual era más reconfortante que el olor a rata muerta.

Finalmente —y para horror de Harry—, llego el día en el que tenían que limpiar la estancia y el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Harry no se atrevía a entrar y desde el umbral de la puerta miraba como Kreacher admiraba las cortinas enmohecidas del retrato.

—¿Por qué no limpias tú la estancia y yo el tapiz? —sugirió inteligentemente Harry, quien los últimos días se había sentido totalmente poderoso por lograr que Walburga no despertara ni una sola vez. Era un logro enorme, considerando que cuando fue más chico la despertaba constantemente por sus torpezas.

—¡El amo Harry le concederá tremendo honor a Kreacher! —gritó el elfo totalmente emocionado. Harry casi pudo ver en cámara lenta las cortinas abriéndose como una fuerte ráfaga.

—_¡Inmundo mestizo! ¡Asquerosos rastrero que osa estar con su repugnante presencia en la ancestral y noble casa de los Black! ¡Deberéis morir de vergüenza! ¡Deshonor! ¡Nauseabundo mezquino! _

—Vaya, que honor… —contestó con sarcasmo, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas para evitar escuchar los horrorosos y estridentes chillidos. Nueva nota mental: encontrar la forma de reubicar el retrato al ático. ¡Vamos, que no podía ser imposible! ¡Alguna manera tenía que existir! Y se aferró fervientemente a esa idea.

Subió al primer piso, orgulloso de que los escalones ya no chirriaran con cada pisada.

«Hora del tapiz», pensó con desgane. Era tan viejo que se le hacía pérdida de tiempo limpiarlo, de todas formas, ¿quién entraría en esa habitación? Kreacher. Por supuesto, pero aparte de él; nadie.

Contemplo las ramificaciones del árbol, eran extensas y databan de fechas antiguas.

Poso su mano sobre la quemadura en donde se suponía debería estar Sirius. Con lastima vio que ahí terminaba esa parte del árbol pues ni Sirius ni Regulus tuvieron descendencia.

Su vista recorrió hacia la derecha, junto a Walburga se ligaba alguien que también estaba quemado y después a un tal Cygnus II que se ligaba en matrimonio con Druella Rosier y bajo ellos, su descendencia. Bellatrix Lestrange unida por una ramificación de Rodolphus Lestrange. En seguida de ellos aparecía otra quemadura —Harry dedujo que era Andrómeda y fue claramente eliminada por casarse con Ted Tonks. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en los labios de Harry.

Ya no quería seguir viendo, pero sus ojos le hicieron poco caso y miro un poco más a la derecha donde se encontraba la última ramificación que daba fin al glorioso árbol. Narcissa se ligaba a Lucius Malfoy y bajo ellos el final de la cadena: Draco Malfoy.

Poso su mano sobre el pálido rostro al igual como había hecho con el espacio destinado a Sirius. Retiro su mano como si le hubiera causado quemazón.

Draco no era el último de la cadena, bajo él se encontraba un pequeño niño de facciones similares a Draco, era rubito y de ojos verdes.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? —leyó.

De pronto como si se hubiera sumergido en un pensadero vio la escena del Callejón Diagon a una velocidad impresionante.

—_¡Scorpius! —regañó un hombre sujetando al chiquillo de uno de sus bracitos— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te apartes de mí lado? Santo Merlín, eres tan terco como tu padre. —El niño hizo un mohín y se fue siendo sutilmente arrastrado por el hombre, que viéndolo bien; era Lucius Malfoy. Curioso. No sabía que había tenido otro hijo. _

—¡Kreacher! —gritó a todo pulmón y bajo corriendo por las escaleras olvidándose completamente de que era mago y pudo haberse aparecido.

—_¡Asqueroso intruso poca cosa! ¡Hijo de sangre sucia! _

—¡Kreacher, maldición! ¡¿Draco Malfoy tuvo un hijo? —el elfo le miro descolocado, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarse, necesitaba saber.

—El señorito Scorpius, es el pequeño de los Malfoy. La señorita Cissy le adora y también el señor Lucius, es el niño más consentido que Kreacher ha visto. El señorito Draco…

—¡Basta! —le calló—. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber, ¿es hijo de Draco Malfoy? —Harry se encontraba impaciente y se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

—Sí —confirmó el elfo.

—¿A qué edad? ¿Cuándo fue que Draco estaba…? —los nervios le impedían completar la pregunta y los gritos de Walburga Black se unían a su exasperación. Fue hasta éste momento que cayó sobre Harry el peso de sus cinco años de ausencia.

—El señorito Draco se encontraba en cinta a los diecisiete.

_Puf._

Harry se desapareció de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, los misterios de la desaparición de Harry se revelaran pronto. :)<p>

Si alguno de ustedes ha leído mi fic _"No soy el que fui"_ me disculpo porque no lo he actualizado, pero a mi otra laptop en la que tenía el capítulo nuevo se le descompuso el cargador ): y ese es el motivo por el que no he actualizado. Si veo que voy a tardar más en comprarle uno nuevo volveré a escribir el cap. Pero bueno, este nuevo fic lo escribí porque no puedo estar sin escribir nada. xD

¡Les agradecería mucho un review! Las opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. Todos los comentarios los contesto.


	2. Malfoy Manor

_Alguien le dijo una cosa_

_que luego resulto muy cierta:_

_si se mira de cerca la rosa_

_no hay ninguna perfecta._

—_Alice's adventures in Wonderland._

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry trago en seco, frente a él se encontraba la mansión más majestuosa que había visto en su vida —no es que hubiera visto muchas—, pero seguramente Malfoy Manor era de las más gloriosas.

Se vio bloqueado frente a su primer obstáculo, ¿cómo entraría? Conocía la respuesta y no sería algo que le agradaría a Lucius Malfoy.

Levanto la varita y apunto al exagerado portón con el logotipo de los Malfoy. Un minuto después fue capaz de atravesar la reja sin contra tiempos. Comenzó a arrepentirse de su impulsividad.

Era de noche y el único sonido era el de sus pasos sobre el césped perfectamente cortado.

«Malditos ricos, ¿es que siempre tienen que vivir en lugares increíblemente enormes?», pensó con frustración.

Harry se encontraba completamente alerta, sin embargo, el silencio le penetraba los oídos como dos potentes agujas que a la víspera de cualquier sonido saltaría con la varita en mano dispuesto a maldecir a quien fuera.

Pat… Pat…

Escuchaba una especie de susurro, pero no eran más que el sonido de sus propios pasos.

Harry piso una rama haciendo que un escandaloso «crash» sonara con eco incluido. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

«Sólo fue una rama, maldición, estoy muy alterado», pensó con molestia.

Se dejó caer, el césped le recibió con total comodidad. Con pesar dejo que su cuerpo se recargara en uno de los gigantescos setos, le recordaba al tétrico laberinto en el que se vio obligado a entrar en la copa de los tres magos, cuatro con él.

«¡Todo a mí!», gruñó frustrado «¿Cuándo será que tendré una vida normal?»

Algo le decía que nunca.

—Excelente, ahora alucino un pavo real albino —masculló mientras seguía con la mirada a la aludida ave con postura muy digna y caminar elegante que apareció silenciosa saliendo de un par de espesos pinos. Harry sonrió—. ¡Oye, Lucius Malfoy! —llamó—. Vaya forma animaga tan más presuntuosa —rió por su propio chiste.

El pavo real le miro con total indiferencia y se perdió por uno de los setos.

—Hasta sus animales tienen el mismo sentido del humor de los Malfoy —refunfuño.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de su alrededor, incluso más que antes. Harry miró hacia la imponente mansión, no estaba muy lejos… tan poco, estaba a una caminata de llegar a él. ¿Draco estaría dormido? ¿Estaría… durmiendo a Scorpius? No, probablemente el niño ya debe estar dormido, era muy entrada la noche.

Un escalofrió le recorrió y el vello de los brazos se le erizo. Un hijo. Un hijo de Draco. ¡Cuán bello era ese niño! Cerró los ojos para poder rememorar el recuerdo del Callejón Diagon, podía verlo como si lo tuviera en frente. Su precioso cabello liso y platinado ¡igual que su papá! Piel nívea… también idéntica a la de Draco y Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Ver a Scorpius fue como regresar el tiempo y admirar a un mini Draco. ¿Tendrá los mismos gestos? ¿Arrugara la naricita cuando algo le desagrada? ¡Y sus ojos verdes eran iguales! No le cabía duda que ese niño debía ser suyo.

La sonrisa que se había alojado en su rostro despareció.

Harry sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, le perforaba causándole un agujero, uno muy profundo casi como un abismo. Negro, frío y solitario, que inmunda sensación. Pudo notar como repentinamente el estómago se le alojo en la garganta y el sentimiento de soledad le embriagaba. Los pulmones se le enfriaron y tuvo miedo. El repentino vacío no fue causado por ningún dementor; era producido por sus propios fantasmas.

Tuvo la seguridad que no habría nada que le regresara esos valiosos cinco años que estuvo lejos de... su familia ¿podría llamarle su familia? No se sentía con derecho.

Harry maldijo, maldijo una y otra vez a Voldemort.

Maldijo el día en que el maldito nació, maldijo el momento en el que Dumbledore le dijo que era un mago y lo invito a Hogwarts, maldijo el día en que mato a sus padres y lo dejo huérfano, maldijo la última batalla. La cual seguía viendo en sus pesadillas.

—_Harry Potter —musitó con la voz siseante— el niño que vivió… para ser infeliz. _

_Harry no comprendió el peso de esas palabras y sin tomarles importancia, la batalla continuo. _

—No, no, no, no —repetía para sí mismo—. No estás en la batalla, estas en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, no en la batalla, si en los jardines.

Se sentía estúpido al estarse repitiendo su actual ubicación como un pequeño niño que le teme a los truenos en un día lluvioso, sin embargo, aquello le había funcionado los últimos años y mientras siguiera calmándolo lo haría por más vergonzoso que se viera.

Una vez logro calmarse decidió que pararse era lo más adecuado y con la cautela que la situación ameritaba camino hacia su destino.

Cada paso se volvía más pesado que el anterior, para cuando cayó en cuenta se encontraba frente a la majestuosa entrada. Alzo la varita y repitió los mismos hechizos que utilizo con el portón y sin problemas la puerta se abrió con un rechinido espantoso.

El interior era tan oscuro como el exterior. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para alejar los recuerdos de la tortura de Hermione y la desquiciante risa de Bellatrix Lestrange que podía escucharla cada vez más fuerte al dar tres pasos dentro. Fue como si las paredes se burlaran de él.

Harry ajito la varita con la esperanza de que se prendiera alguna antorcha, pero en su lugar, las llamas surgieron de un candelabro en el centro del ahora visible —y enorme— recibidor. Mármol. Todas las paredes eran de un primoroso mármol blanco.

En su última visita no aprecio la grandeza de Malfoy Manor, pues venia en calidad de prisionero. Con la seguridad que le brindaba su libertad camino alerta hasta cruzar toda la estancia. Los pasos resonaron, Harry observaba hacia todos lados, atento y sin bajar la varita hasta que llego al inicio de una escalinata de alrededor de treinta escalones alfombrados de los cuales al terminar se desprendían dos escaleras; una hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha. Harry bufo.

«Siento que juegan con mi mente», pensó compungido.

Harry dio un paso hacia la derecha… «no», retrocedió nuevamente. Si él fuera un completo extraño entrando en la casa —lo cual si era— iría hacia la derecha, por lo tanto tomaría la escalera de la izquierda.

«Suena lógico», se convenció.

Una vez término de subir los escalones que se le antojaron como interminables llego al inicio de su nuevo problema. El pasillo izquierdo lucia tan sombrío como el derecho. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor se adentró a la oscuridad.

Unas flamantes antorchas con decorado victoriano se encendieron, Harry pudo distinguir cuatro, pues después de estas continuaba la oscuridad. Conforme caminaba más antorchas se encendían iluminando el pasillo, Harry se giró para ver si aun podía alcanzar a mirar las escaleras, pero no había rastros de estas y las antorchas de atrás comenzaron a perder luz hasta extinguirse por completo. No tardó mucho en comprender que las antorchas se iluminarían conforme fuera avanzando. Sabía que los Malfoy eran vanidosos más no imaginaba que hasta esos extremos.

El suelo se encontraba alfombrado de rojo escarlata y a Harry le pareció bastante irónico que odiando los colores de Gryffindor tuvieran tapizada su mansión de rojo. Debía admitir que le daba un toque aristocrático.

Las paredes estaban vacías hasta hace unos minutos, Harry se empezó a poner nervioso cuando miro un retrato que le veía con asco. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel se acercó a ver la resplandeciente placa bajo el cuadro.

—Abraxas Malfoy —leyó Harry.

—Ah, un Potter —afirmo con la ceja alzada. Harry se tragó las ganas de reír por la increíble similitud con Lucius Malfoy y Draco. Ahora sabia de donde habían sacado esos dos ese gesto—. He de decir que los Potter eran mejor recibidos hasta que su hijo se casó con una sangre sucia. Lamentable suceso.

Harry arrugo el ceño e ignoro al antepasado de Draco. Camino rápido para llegar a… donde sea que estuviera Draco. Abraxas Malfoy parecía no querer dejar la conversación ya que se desplazaba por las pinturas de paisajes siguiéndole el paso a Harry.

—Dime muchacho, ¿qué te trae a Malfoy Manor a altas horas de la noche? No me digas que vienes de visita.

Harry hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no contestarle.

—¿Con que no vas a decir nada? —al ver como Harry continuaba ignorándole, agrego—: Supongo que a Lucius le encantara saber que tiene visita.

—¡No! —gritó alterado—. Escuche… vengo a buscar a Draco, en cuanto lo encuentre me iré —Harry lo pensó un poco y parecía que podría ser más fácil pedirle indicaciones al cuadro que seguir vagando sin rumbo, eso sí se dignaba a contestarle, cuando iba a preguntar el sonido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado chirrió de un lugar cercano— ¿Qué… qué fue eso?

Abraxas Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la oscuridad con gesto indiferente.

—¿Un gato, tal vez?

—No bromeé conmigo, Draco es alérgico a los gatos —Harry alzo la varita, la cual había tenido bien sujeta a su costado— _¡Lumos maxima! _—bramó con fuerza. La cegante luz ilumino todo el corredor dejando ver a una mujer de cabello rubio saliendo de un pasadizo que se cerraba con lentitud para quedar oculto tras el cuadro de un Diricawl.

Narcissa Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejo caer el plato de pudin que llevaba, el cual, al caer al suelo, le embarro la costosa bata de seda blanca. Abrió la boca para gritar a todo pulmón.

—_¡Desmaius! _—gritó Harry. Narcissa Malfoy se elevó algunos metros hasta caer con un sonoro golpe al suelo.

—Acabas de… —Abraxas Malfoy se quedó perplejo.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Harry cuando reacciono—. Oh, no, no, no, ¡acabo de desmayar a Narcissa! Merlín, Merlín, Merlín —repetía haciendo círculos alrededor del mismo lugar.

—¡Por Salazar, muchacho! ¡Deja de malgastar el nombre de Merlín! —dijo mosqueado—¡Ve a ayudarla!

—¡Ah, sí! —Harry corrió hasta situarse junto a Narcissa— _Enervate_.

Narcissa Malfoy dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, para cuando se sentó y abrió los ojos al ser Harry lo primero que vio, puso una cara de espanto como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Voldemort. Harry noto que la mujer tenía la intención de volver a intentar gritar.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —dijo rápidamente y Narcissa volvió a caer al suelo como un saco de patatas.

—¡¿Qué has hecho? —rugió.

—¡Iba a gritar! —se defendió—. No puedo permitir que me descubran, al menos no por el momento.

—¿Y esperas que nadie en esta mansión haya escuchado tus gritos y lloriqueos? —le miro con repulsión—. Hasta aquí a llegado mi paciencia.

—¡No, no te vayas! —renegó Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Abraxas Malfoy ya se había escabullido por los retratos. Le hecho un último vistazo al cuerpo inerte de Narcissa—. Bueno, nadie muere por tomar una siesta en el suelo —susurró antes de esquivarla y seguir derecho.

Conforme avanzaba, la desesperación de Harry era más palpable. Incluso la podía sentir en la atmosfera, juraría que era posible ser cortada con un eficiente _diffindo_ sin problema alguno.

Debía encontrar la forma de calmarse e inevitablemente sus pensamientos divagaron a las posibles reacciones que podría tener Draco cuando lo encontrara, cada una más disparatada que la anterior.

—_¡Oh, Harry! —exclamó Draco, a quien las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos agrisados y acuosos. _

—_¡Draco, cariño! —dijo Harry con alegría al tiempo que abría los brazos. Draco saco un pañuelo con detalles plateados en cuya esquina se encontraba grabadas sus iniciales: DM. _

—_Te he extrañado tanto… —chilló—, no podría encontrar consuelo en otro hombre que no fuera mi adorado Harry —musitó con la voz entrecortada. Draco seguía llorando desconsoladamente y con su pañuelo se secaba las incesantes lágrimas._

Harry agito la cabeza. Draco no era ninguna muchachita mártir.

—_¿Y qué? —dijo una voz arrogante. Draco se cruzó de brazos y miro a Harry con desdén—. Eres una basura, Potter ¿por qué tendría alguien de mi categoría tener que denigrarse al nivel de un asqueroso mestizo? ¡Ah, espera! Sí, sí, casi lo olvido —Harry no comprendía, pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a que era desprovisto de neuronas —. ¡Tú eres Harry Potter! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Nosotros los mortales nos movemos a tú disposición, venerado San Potter. _

_Harry frunció el ceño. _

—_¿De qué hablas? —aventuró a preguntar. Draco soltó una carcajada de esas de "no me rió de ti sino contigo", pero a Harry no le causaba nada de gracia. _

—_¿En serio te tienes a ti mismo tan sobrevalorado, Potter? —suspiró—. Han pasado cinco años ¡cinco años! —recriminó enfurecido y Harry no pudo hacer más que encogerse en su propio sitio. No tenía forma de debatir aquello._

—¡Esto es abominable! —rezongó. Definitivamente se quedaba con el Draco melodramático. Sumergió las manos en su indomable cabellera en un gesto de estrés ¿cuánto más faltaba para llegar?

El pasillo le pareció interminable y por cada paso dado Harry odiaba más y más la maldita alfombra escarlata que desde hace un rato era lo único que alcanzaba a vislumbrar, empezó a considerar que la susodicha se estiraba conforme avanzaba.

«La magia deja residuos, Harry», le había dicho en una ocasión Dumbledore.

—¡Claro! —y como si ante él se hubieran revelado los secretos del universo, sujeto bien su varita y asegurándose de apuntar la alfombra dijo—: _Finite incantatem_.

El pasillo dejo de verse eterno, incluso, pudo ver una puerta, era gigantesca y llena de detalles. Harry sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Al llegar frente a la puerta se giró para comprobar que se encontraba completamente solo. Convenciéndose que era ahora o nunca, la abrió. Para su sorpresa la puerta no hizo sonido alguno.

La luz que le proporcionaban las inmaculadas antorchas dejo entrever la silueta en la cama, se encontraba completamente tapado y podía ver sus preciosos cabellos platinados.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. No tenía fuerzas para entrar y sus síntomas de nerviosismo no le ayudaban en nada; sentía la garganta seca y los labios partidos ¡que indigno era de Draco! ¡Él siempre tan delicado y agraciado!

Finalmente, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego se arrepintió, ahora la habitación estaba a oscuras. Movió la varita para que las cortinas se abrieran un poco y dejara entrar la luz de la luna que le daba al cabello de Draco un tono azulado. Tan encantador.

Harry camino hasta ubicarse a su lado. Las manos le temblaban. Con total torpeza logro dominar una para tomar un mechón de cabello plateado, se inclinó para poder aspirar su aroma.

¡Tantos años anhelándolo! Todo parecía tan irreal. Harry cerró los ojos para permitir que su aroma le penetrara los sentidos. No era el mismo aroma que con tanto ahínco recordaba en su tiempo de permanente soledad. Draco se había dejado crecer el cabello, le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

—Te amo tanto… —susurró Harry—, no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido al estar lejos de ti.

Sintió como Draco se removía en la cama y supo que era momento de abrir los ojos.

—Esto es inesperado —dijo una voz áspera— y también desagradable.

Harry pego el grito de su vida al ver muy cerca de su rostro a un insufrible Lucius Malfoy mirándolo con asco. Le soltó el mechón y dio un brinco, increíblemente, el brinco fue de casi cuatro metros, pues ahora se encontraba frente al ventanal. Harry no tenía tiempo de preguntarse como logro tremenda proeza cuando lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era que acababa de decirle palabras de amor al señor Malfoy.

—¡Usted! —gritó alarmado— ¡Draco! ¡Agh, que asco!

Lucius Malfoy alzo la varita, apuntándole sin remordimiento alguno.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —luego de pensárselo momento agrego—: ¡¿Y qué diablos haces en mi habitación? No, más bien ¡deberías estar muerto! ¡O morirte! Da igual en realidad.

Harry seguía pálido como la cera, incapaz de contestarle coherentemente. Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Draco con la varita bien sostenida y a una aún algo aturdida Narcissa Malfoy.

—Ha… ¿Harry? —murmuró Draco, pasmado.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a los labios y dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa al comprobar que quien la había aturdido si era Harry Potter y no se lo había alucinado.

—Hola…

—¿Hola? —gruñó Lucius—. ¡¿Hola? —repitió. No se le veía de muy buen humor—. ¡¿Te desapareces y cuando regresas lo primero que se te ocurre decir es hola?

Narcissa se recuperó de su estado de estupefacción. Harry se esperaba aquella reacción en Draco, pero él seguía atónito. Su cabello era corto como lo recordaba ¡que bueno! Se espantaría si fuera igual que el de su padre. Un escalofrió le recorrió de tan solo imaginarlo.

Draco seguía siendo delgado, pálido e indescriptiblemente agraciado de belleza. ¡Que le dijeran loco! Pero para él, Draco siempre seria la persona más hermosa que sus ojos vieran. Poseía unos labios que eran como un par de pétalos de rosa, los cuales hacían juego con la profundidad de las orbes plateadas.

Draco movió los labios, dispuesto a hablar.

—¿Papi, que pasa? —preguntó una inocente voz, somnolienta. Draco salió de su letargo por completo.

—Scorpius, vuelve a tu habitación.

Su vista dejo de encontrarse enfocada en Draco para mirar al pequeño niño adormilado que se refregaba los ojitos, lucia cansado.

El niño bostezo y observo a Harry con inmensa curiosidad.

—Draco… —no sabía que decir, ¿qué clase de cosa podría decir? —Scorpius... —aún no lograba creérselo, ¡su hijo! Se encontraba frente a él. Las emociones se le agolparon en el corazón, no tenía palabras para describir lo infinitamente rebosante de alegría que se encontraba. Draco suspiro cansado.

—Vayamos a la habitación de Scorpius, el niño debe dormir.

Lucius estuvo en desacuerdo al igual que Narcissa, sin embargo, Draco les aseguro que dormiría al niño y luego sacaría a Potter de la habitación para conversar lo que tuvieran que conversar.

Una vez salieron de la recamara, Harry se sintió más seguro para hablarle a Draco que teniendo la meticulosa mirada de odio de sus padres observando todos sus movimientos.

—Escúchame bien, Potter —le detuvo cuando Scorpius se quedó dormido en sus brazos—. La única razón por la que no te he sacado a punta de varita es por mi hijo, no quiero que me vea cometiendo actos indebidos. No sé a qué has venido, no tienes derecho a entrar en mi casa.

—Draco, no me fui porque quisie—

—¡Pero te fuiste! —interrumpió—. Me importa una mierda si querías o no, el punto es que te largaste y me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba —miró a Scorpius por un momento—, necesitábamos. Hace una semana escuche rumores de que habías vuelto, obviamente no los creí, yo… —lo que fuera que iba a agregar lo omitió y volvió a caminar. Esta vez con paso más apresurado.

—He sufrido, te aseguro que tanto como tú.

—¡El gran Harry Potter ha sufrido! —la burla no paso por alto en su tono de voz— ¡Pobre alma en desgracia!

Harry sabía que el reencuentro con Draco no sería fácil, pero algo en él albergaba la posibilidad de que aún sintiera amor.

—¿A qué has venido?

—¿No es obvio? Quería verte —no tuvo que pensárselo para decirlo; era cierto. Los pasillos por los que caminaron estaban muy lejos de ser escalofriantes y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo para dirigirse a la escalera de la derecha le entro el tremendo impulso de querer golpearse contra la pared como un elfo domestico ¡algo le decía que debió haber tomado el camino de la derecha!

—Ya me viste, puedes irte en paz —dijo cortante.

—Llegue hace una semana —el rostro de Draco se contrajo en una expresión que pudo haber sido de dolor. No estaba seguro—. Me dedique a poner en orden Grimmauld Place, el lugar era todo un espanto.

—Aunque tu historia de limpieza me parece increíblemente fascinante, no encuentro relación a tu talento en el arte del lavado a que estés en mi casa como una paria. Una muy molesta, debo aclarar.

Harry ignoro su comentario.

—Cuando me dispuse a limpiar el tapiz de la familia Black, te vi a ti con descendencia. No imaginaras la reacción que tuve, cuestione a Kreacher y él me lo reafirmo. Fui irracional, lo sé. Quería que al encontrarme contigo tuviera argumentos que te parecieran lo suficientemente validos como para aceptarme nuevamente y lo arruine, me gano mi impulsividad.

Entraron en una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Harry miro todo. Era realmente alegre y se encontraba rebosante de juguetes y peluches. Volvió a fijarse en el niño, quería… no, necesitaba abrazarlo ¿Draco se lo permitiría?

Scorpius no le perdía de vista con sus enormes ojos verdes analizaba a Harry de pies a cabeza para memorizarlo. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry. Su hijo era muy inteligente, todo este tiempo había fingido dormir. Algo de él tenía que haber sacado además de los ojos; ese afán de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Draco acostó al niño en la cama de doseles y fue cuando se percató que no estaba dormido.

—Unos minutos aquí y ya lo mal influenciaste —aunque su deseo fuera sonar molesto, sonó más a un reproche. Se debió haber dado cuenta porque cruzo los brazos, regresando a la postura fría.

—Papi —llamó Scorpius—, ¿es chico dragón?

—Sí —contestó de mala gana. Scorpius grito de emoción. Con un salto estaba de pie sobre la cama observando a Harry con expresión esperanzada.

—¿Puedo…?

Draco asintió, camino hacia el ventanal de la habitación de Scorpius para no tener que ver la escena. Repentinamente el exceso de estrellas en el cielo le pareció algo muy interesante.

Harry abrazo a Scorpius quizás demasiado fuerte, pero el niño no se quejó y al cabo de casi segundos rompió a llorar.

—No, no llores mi amor —le besaba las mejillas. Con los dedos pulgares retiraba las lágrimas—. Ya estoy aquí… papá no se apartara de tu lado.

—Papá —repitió Scorpius, siendo el detonante causante de que a Harry se le escaparan las lágrimas.

—Sí, tu papá —se escuchaba tan maravilloso ¿cuántos años deseo tener una familia propia? Seguramente desde su infancia y ahora, frente a él, se encontraba la familia más estupenda porque era suya; el hombre a quien amaba más que a su propia vida y él hijo que nació de ese amor—. Los amo tanto —dijo al tiempo que miraba a Draco, este por más que quiso evitar verlos no pudo y les miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry. El peso liviano entre sus brazos le confirmo que Scorpius se acababa de quedar dormido.

—Demasiadas emociones por una noche —Draco le quito al niño, instintivamente Harry se aferró a él, pero era cierto. Era muy noche para Scorpius.

Observo como lo arropaba y le besaba la frente. Sonrió encantado por lo que veía, Draco era muy cariñoso.

—Salgamos.

Caminaron hasta una estancia de muebles estilo Luis XIV. Bastante elegante para su gusto. Draco tomo asiento y Harry se sentó frente a él en el lugar más cercano. Le dolió que Draco arrugara la nariz con desagrado. La chimenea de mármol blanco comenzó a chisporrotear.

El silencio le incomodaba en sobremanera, Draco sopesaba la información y en ningún momento le vio contento. Arrugaba el ceño cada que le veía o le miraba con desdén. Hizo gala de su estadía en la casa Gryffindor y fue quien inicio la conversación:

—Sé que debes estar molesto —Draco enarco una ceja—, muy molesto. He estado fuera por mucho tiempo, ¡pero hay un motivo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras—¿Y cuál es ese importantísimo motivo?

Harry titubeo.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡¿No puedes decírmelo? —Draco perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Se puso de pie fúrico— ¡No es la primera vez que me dices esa estupidez, James Potter! ¡También te desapareciste después de la muerte del viejo chiflado junto con tus dos amiguitos! ¿Y me dijiste a dónde fuiste? ¡No! Aún recuerdo tus palabras «Debo hacer esto, Dumbledore me dejo una misión».

—Así fue —Harry también se puso de pie.

—¡Te implore que me llevaras contigo! ¡Era tu novio y me sentía asustado. Quería estar contigo!

—¡Jamás te llevaría conmigo a algo así! —gritó por primera vez desde que inicio la conversación. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, le temblaban los labios—. No pondría tu vida en riesgo… moriría si te hubiera pasado algo por culpa mía.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vete! Sé que tu maldito cerebro y tú nunca han sido los mejores amigos, pero no creo que sea una palabra tan difícil de comprender.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.

—Basta, James —a Harry no le sorprendió aquello, ya se había acostumbrado en el pasado a que cuando Draco realmente se enfadaba le llamaba por su segundo nombre. Siempre fue el único que lo hacía—. Me causaras problemas, dejemos las cosas aquí.

—Sabes que no me iré.

Draco suspiro cansado y en ese momento a Harry le pareció que se vio unos años mayor. Debía de estar fatigado de la situación ¡pero él también lo estaba!

—En unas horas viene mi prometido, me causaras problemas si cuando llega me ve tomar el té con el desaparecido Harry Potter.

El mundo de Harry se hizo añicos.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo (: muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron. Por cierto, si Draco no le ha cruciado el trasero a Harry es porque estaban en presencia de Scorpius xD de todas formas Harry tendrá que rogar y besar el suelo por donde camine Draco si quiere su perdón, cosa que no le será nada fácil.<p>

El prometido de Draco es bastante desagradable ´n´

En fin, sus reviews son bien recibidos (: me gusta leer sus opiniones.

Para cualquier cosa les dejo mi Twitter: JaeMalvavisco


	3. Felix Felicis

_Pero nunca busque este resultado._

_Nunca. Y nadie jamás me comprendió._

_Pero ¿cómo?_

_Yo todo lo que quise_

_fue brindarles lo mejor._

_Pero todo fue tan_

_sólo un gran error._

_Pues que más da_

_al menos lo intente._

_Bien o mal de alguna forma lo logre._

—_The Nightmare Before Christmas._

**Felix Felicis**

Aparecerse de nuevo en el desolado número 12 de Grimmauld Place sin más compañía que la de Kreacher —y por desgracia también el retrato de Walburga Black— no fue lo que tenía exactamente planeado. ¡Vaya! No es que se haya imaginado que volvería con Draco en brazos jurándose amor eterno, pero, al menos, en sus fantasías todo era un poco más alegre.

Kreacher se apareció con un sonoro «puf», entusiasmado por la idea de volver a ver al señorito Malfoy. Al contemplar la atmosfera decaída de Harry no se tomó la molestia de preguntar, no habría señorito Malfoy al cual atender.

Harry volvió a escuchar otro «puf» y regreso a estar solo. _Solo_. Como siempre fue su vida antes de entrar a Hogwarts, descubrir lo que era la amistad y conocer lo que era recibir un abrazo. Uno que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, permitiendo que millones de dudas le arrasaran cuan tifón. Sin Draco, sin Scorpius, ¿qué vida le quedaba? Dentro de su interior, vacío se encontraba. ¿Siempre seria así?

Harry, quien nunca se consideró fuerte o valeroso y que sus acciones pasadas tras la guerra fueron resultados de mera suerte; no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. Antes se mantenía en pie por mera obligación y cuando conoció el amor en Draco, se volvió una necesidad pelear para brindarle una vida mejor.

¿Por qué saldría adelante en esta situación?

¡Para que! Si él mismo se considera inútil, poco importante.

¿A quién le interesaría si se encontraba bien o mal?

¡A nadie! Porque estaba solo. Muerto sabía que se encontraba a pesar de poder respirar.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago acompañado de una sensación nauseabunda que le causaba ver borroso.

Las paredes a su alrededor se achicaban y le asfixiaban como si él fuera un simple muñeco de trapo atrapado en una casa gigantesca. El techo se alejaba cada vez más del suelo y Harry pensó que aunque fuera cuatro veces del tamaño de Hagrid, no sería capaz de tocar techo.

¿Las ventanas siempre fueron así de enormes? Harry echo un vistazo y no pudo ver más que las nubes arremolinándose en el cielo a la espera de lo que prometía ser una horripilante tormenta.

¡Que desgracia! El clima era el único que se ponía de acuerdo con él y expresaba lo que no podía sacar de su interior; miedo e inseguridades.

«_Puedes solucionar tu problema, Harry_», dijo una voz siseante.

—No, no de _nuevo_ —imploró. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que la voz se callara y lo dejara en paz.

«_No es muy difícil, ya lo hiciste una vez… sólo tienes que levantar la varita_»

—¡NO! —gritó en la soledad de la estancia, pues, no había nadie más—¡CÁLLATE!

Harry gritó repetidas veces. Poso las manos en los oídos esperando detener el incesante zumbido que resonaba. Odiaba aquello, dejaba de ver la realidad tal cual era y le sumergía en una especie de trance fatalista. Todo le daba vueltas y con la mirada desorbitada pudo percatarse de como las paredes se seguían achicando.

Cayó al suelo. Lo último que vio fue como los muros volvían a la normalidad acompañados de los chillidos del retrato.

Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró con poco interés su habitación. No recordaba haberse aparecido en ella.

En un instante le atacaron los recuerdos vividos en Malfoy Manor. Suspiró abatido. De repente, se le antojo inmensamente quedarse en esa habitación hasta su último día de vida. Pero, hasta alguien tan patético como él sabía que eso era caer demasiado bajo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Draco se encontraba comprometido y él no era más que un viejo intento héroe bajado del pedestal. Al menos así se sentía.

Decidido, deambulo durante horas por Grimmauld Place dedicándose a hacer tareas inútiles en las que en otras circunstancias no se habría fijado si quiera. Kreacher se encargaba de hacer el empleo de sombra ya que no se le despegaba al menos que Harry tuviera la necesidad de ir al baño.

—Sabes, sigo con la decisión de cambiar los muebles. Son bastante espantosos. —comunicó al observar la pierna de troll. Había olvidado por completo deshacerse de ella. Sorprendentemente, Kreacher no se negó.

Al pasar de los días, Harry buscaba trivialidades en las cuales entretenerse y dejar de pensar en lo que realmente le importaba ya que _eso_ le causaba dolor.

Una vez termino de ordenar los libros de la estancia por año —lo cual había tardado tres días—, se dio cuenta que ya no encontraba que hacer.

Por más que intento no ir al primer piso más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario fue en vano, porque se vio corriendo hacia el hacia el tapiz dominado por la sensación de querer ver a su hijo aunque fuera en una pared.

Harry descubrió que su nueva pasión era observar durante horas el tapiz, imaginando la perfecta familia que podrían haber sido si no fuera porque al destino le encantaba jugarle pasadas.

—_Padre —dijo Scorpius. Harry le miró, encantado. Scorpius era un niño muy inteligente que a sus cuatro añitos ya hacia la lucha por zumbar en su escoba de juguete intentando alcanzar una snitch— ¡Mira, Padre! ¡Atrape la «snit»!_

_Harry se hincho de orgullo._

—_¡Bien hecho Scorpius! Estoy seguro que serás un gran buscador cuando entres al equipo de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. _

—_¿Disculpa? —dijo Draco, incrédulo—. Está claro que Scorpius será seleccionado para Slytherin. Es mucho más delicado e inteligente que los trogloditas de Gryffindor, sin ofender. _

_No lo tomo como ninguna ofensa, pero sí hizo un puchero como si le hubiese afectado._

—Amo Harry, la cena esta lista —la chillona voz de Kreacher le saco de sus ensoñaciones.

—En seguida voy —murmuró. Se paró con poca gana, le echo un último vistazo al tapiz antes de abandonar la habitación.

La comida de Kreacher le parecía rica, sin embargo, desde hace días le encontraba sabor insípido. ¿Era culpa de él mismo o realmente Kreacher estaba descuidando sus deberes?

Decidió no preguntar, se encontraba lo suficientemente deprimido como para que algo —que no fuera su familia— le importara.

Una vez terminada la cena, se fue a su recamara a tirarse en la cama y ver el interesante techo durante… ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Harry no lo sabía.

Así paso otro tedioso día.

Tras su encierro impuesto por él mismo, comenzaba a sentir las piernas agarrotadas. No hacía suficiente ejercicio —si es que podía considerarse ejercicio subir o bajar las escaleras— y la rutina de hacer nada comenzaba a ser un verdadero tormento.

Quizá lo más adecuando era leer algunos libros que le distrajeran lo suficiente.

—_Recolección de pociones para pocionistas avanzados _—leyó en la cubierta. Pensó en descartar el libro rápidamente porque, bueno, no le gustaban las pociones y él no era ningún pocionista, mucho menos avanzado.

—¡Amo! —exclamó la voz chillona de Kreacher, sorprendiendo a Harry cuando regresaba el libro a su sitio. Tumbo cuatro libros en el proceso.

—¡Kreacher! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llegues gritando?

La cortina se abrió y unos chillidos inundaron la estancia.

—_¡Sucio sangre mezclada, cuanta inmundicia traes a esta casa! ¡Repugnante intento de mago!_

Harry se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándose. ¡Merlín le diera paciencia!

Se inclinó para recoger los libros y Harry abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, ¡algún ruego suyo debió haber sido escuchado! Frente a él, se encontraba la respuesta a sus problemas. La idea le parecía tan surreal que le tomo tiempo reaccionar. Los gritos de Walburga Black le sonaban lejanos y las disculpas de Kreacher por incomodar a su amo le dejaron de ser importantes cuando observaba la vieja página como si fuera el descubrimiento más significativo del siglo.

Recogió el viejo libro de _Recolección de pociones para pocionistas avanzados _y leyó:

—_Felix Felicis_, también llamada _Suerte líquida_. La _Felix Felicis_ hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo, condicionado a la cantidad tomada, durante el cual todo aquello que intente o emprenda tendrá un resultado exitoso…

La mente de Harry repetía una y otra vez lo leído.

Todo aquello que intente.

Resultado exitoso.

Justo lo que necesitaba, ¡suerte! Harry leyó toda la información, la poción era increíblemente complicada y los resultados desastrosos si se hacía mal. Definitivamente él no podría hacerla. Además, tardaba seis meses en ser preparaba, él no tenía todo ese tiempo. La necesitaba ya.

Pensó en Slughorn, podría hacerle algún favor a cambio de la poción, pero regresaba al mismo dilema inicial. Tardaría seis meses en prepararla.

¡El Callejón Knockturn!

Harry se emocionó por su momento de lucidez. Corrió a su habitación para situarse frente al espejo, no podía aparecerse en el Callejón Knockturn como Harry Potter, necesitaba ser alguien más.

Se apuntó el rostro con la varita, dispuesto a realizar algunos hechizos de transfiguración. Lo primero en cambiar fue su indomable cabello; vio cómo se alargó un poco, nada largo en realidad pero si más a como usualmente lo utiliza. Con enorme esfuerzo logro domarlo. Cuando estuvo convencido del resultado prosiguió con el rostro.

El procedimiento de cambio le tomo alrededor de una hora, pero sólo le tomo un segundo para asustarse del resultado.

Cabello inmensamente oscuro, peinado con flequillo hacia un lado, jamás había visto su pelo tan aplacado; el rostro de delicadas facciones aristocráticas, mandíbula fuerte y un aire de espeluznante belleza.

El resultado de la transfiguración fue Tom Riddle.

No cambio el color de sus ojos, con lo demás era suficiente, pero, no dejaba de espantarle el resultado. No lo hizo a conciencia, eso solo seguía confirmando las sospechas que ya tenía sobre sí mismo.

_Algo_ no estaba bien en él.

Por el momento no se preocuparía más, no creía encontrarse con ancianos que hayan conocido la apariencia humana de Lord Voldemort. Se lamio los labios con nerviosismo y con un «puf» se apareció en el bullicio del Callejón Diagon.

Caminaba a paso rápido intentando ser poco visto, sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque las brujas se sonrojaban al verle.

Ya tenía otra cosa por la que maldecir a Voldemort: el mal nacido había sido sumamente atractivo.

Recordaba que el Callejón Knockturn se encontraba cerca de Gringotts. Una vez llegando al inicio del sombrío callejón miro de reojo hacia todas direcciones, asegurándose que nadie se fijara mucho en él. Caminó a paso rápido.

¡Hace demasiados años que no ponía un pie allí!

Y seguiría así si no fuera por la urgencia de conseguir la poción Felix Felicis.

Harry miró el escaparate más cercano, tenían una considerable cantidad de cabezas encogidas. Los vellos se le pusieron de punta, ¿qué clase de personas comprarían eso?

Un viejo mago le empujo, haciéndole tropezar sin llegar a caerse. El susodicho entro a la tienda.

«Ah, claro», pensó Harry «esa clase de gente».

Siguió caminando, buscando alguna tienda que vendiera pociones. Cada que se adentraba más al callejón los productos se volvían más sombríos y espantosos.

—Disculpe, ¿conoce alguna tienda de pociones? —preguntó a una bruja que se encontraba de espaldas. Al girarse, Harry pudo ver lo que traía en una vieja bandeja; uñas humanas. Harry mostro una expresión de asco y camino más rápido, está vez sin preguntar a nadie.

Al girar en una callejuela logro vislumbrar un local con calderos, ¡por fin!

No fue necesario abrir la puerta, ya que al posarse frente a ella ésta se abrió con un rechinido.

—¿Hola? —dijo Harry. Nadie contesto. Dio algunos pasos dentro, el local estaba bastante sucio y el techo tenía telarañas por doquier. Dudaba que lo hubieran limpiado alguna vez.

Se asomó en algunos calderos rebosantes de líquidos que le llamaron la atención, desde uno purpura que olía asqueroso hasta uno incoloro. Supuso que el último se trataba de _Veritaserum_.

Las estanterías eran tan espantosas como el área de trabajo de Severus Snape; había ojos en frascos que miraban cada movimiento de Harry y algunas especies de criaturas pequeñas que no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaban muertas o vivas. Harry prefirió no averiguarlo y mantenerse alejado.

—¿Hay alguien? —insistió, pero seguían sin contestarle.

Harry volvió a mirar todo de reojo, algo incómodo. Frente a él, justo en una de las orillas de un antiguo escritorio había una campanilla. La toco unas cuantas veces, pero ni el molesto sonidillo hizo que apareciera el dueño.

¿Es que no le importaba que cualquiera pudiera entrar y le robara algo?

Obviamente ese no era su caso, no sería capaz de robar y además no era su intención sólo quería que le atendieran para poder irse lo más rápido posible. Comenzaba a incomodarle las miradas de los especímenes.

Se sentía estúpido, parado frente a un escritorio dando golpecitos con los dedos una y otra vez.

—¿Está vacío? —preguntó a la espera de que alguien le contestara—. Bueno, si no aparece alguien me robare esto —amenazó tomando un frasco un poco pesado. No obtuvo respuesta.

Viro la vista al frasco que tomo.

—Santo Merlín… —murmuró. Dejando de nuevo el frasco en su lugar, definitivamente no habría humano cuerdo que quisiera robarse eso. El frasco contenía dos _Bundimun_, criaturas de la suciedad y mugre a las que Harry no les tenía nada de afecto, pues, cuando limpio Grimmauld Place se encontró con un montón, lo cual le tomo mucho tiempo deshacerse de ellas.

Por si acaso, alejo más el frasco. No lo quería ni tener a la vista.

Un objeto destello, ¿o fue su imaginación?

Entrecerró los ojos fijando la vista en el lugar donde se le hizo ver el destello; para asegurarse, y el resplandor volvió a aparecer.

No muy lejos de él, en la estantería más retirada se encontraba un precioso diamante sostenido por unas anclas de oro que le ayudaban a mantenerse firme; un divino diamante sin lugar a dudas.

Se acercó, deseoso de poder admirarlo de cerca. Repentinamente le pareció un buen regalo para Draco, quien sus dedos continuaban siendo suaves y delicados. Un diamante como ese se le vería estupendo.

Por un momento se preguntó qué diablos hacia una joya como esa en una tienda de pociones. Olvido eso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para admirarlo. Pareciera como si tuviera un líquido en el interior, que se removía como una tormenta contenida en un vaso.

Olvido su alrededor, las especies extrañas encerradas en frascos dejaron de observarle. Su mundo se encerró en esa diminuta joya.

—Preciosa… —susurró, extendiendo la mano para sujetarla.

—Yo que usted no haría eso.

Harry se estremeció y dio un pequeño brinco indigno.

—Eh… Hola —el hombre le analizo de pies a cabeza.

—Es usted un cliente…, un tanto peculiar —dijo con desconfianza. A Harry aquello le pareció grosero.

—Y es usted un dueño un tanto irresponsable, ¿no cree? No se preocupe, no todos podemos satisfacer a los demás —contestó perspicaz. Si quería dar por lo menos la pinta de un mago fascinado por las Artes Oscuras tenía que actuar menos como él y más como —para su desgracia— Tom Riddle.

El dueño sonrió.

—Claro, claro, ¿en que puede ayudarle este simple comerciante?

—¿Cuánto cuesta la joya?

—Oh, no creo que le interese a un joven apuesto como usted —dijo con un aire misterioso.

Harry volvió a mirar la joya y después al hombre; comprendiendo el mensaje.

—¿Qué hace?

—Muy inteligente de su parte —sonrió nuevamente y agrego: — es un objeto maldito. Solían regalárselo a mujeres excesivamente ricas como anillo de compromiso. Cuando se lo ponían en el dedo quedaban irremediablemente enamoradas de su prometido.

—¿Actúa como una poción de amor? —preguntó curioso.

—Peor. Después del matrimonio la mujer sigue enamorada hasta que el amor es tanto que le lleva a cometer suicidio para encontrar la libertad ¿trágico, no?

—¿Por qué alguien le daría algo así a su prometida?

—Por amor no, el objetivo es quedarse con la fortuna. Cuando los Aurores investigan el caso no encuentran más que un suicidio común y corriente.

A Harry ya no le pareció buena idea regalarle esa joya a Draco. De hecho, se apartó lo más que pudo del desagradable objeto.

—Vine aquí por una poción —soltó Harry. Ya no quería seguir allí más del tiempo necesario.

—¿Qué poción? —el hombre hablo de mala gana, notándose su resignación porque no comprara la joya. Seguro se hubiera ganado una buena cantidad de galeones.

—_Felix Felicis_.

—¿_Felix Felicis_? —repitió, los ánimos le volvieron a la cara.

—¿Tiene o no?

—Por supuesto, pero es una poción muy cara —le analizo nuevamente.

—Tengo el dinero.

—¡Excelente! En seguida vuelvo.

Lo vio perderse por una puerta ubicada detrás del escritorio en el que estuvo tocando la campanilla con tanta insistencia. Le pareció gracioso como es que la gente mueve sus vidas alrededor del dinero.

El hombre no tardó mucho en volver con el frasquito de la poción en mano.

—Son 900 galeones.

No le importo si era un robo o no, lo que si sabía era que necesitaba la poción. Después de analizar el contenido —el cual, efectivamente era tal y como recordaba que era— firmo un pagaré para que el vendedor fuera a pedir el dinero de su cuenta de Gringotts a los duendes. Los duendes son completamente discretos y no revelarían al dueño de la cuenta.

Harry salió del local con la poción en mano.

«¿Ahora qué?», pensó con desgane.

La fase de conseguir la poción se encontraba cumplida, pero no había pensado en absoluto que haría después.

¿La debería beber ahora?

Se lamio los labios indeciso, al final abrió el frasco y lo bebió de un trago.

El sabor se extendió por su garganta causándole una extraña sensación. De pronto, se encontraba totalmente animado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Es un día grandioso.

Caminó para salir del callejón, saludando a algunos que se encontraba por el camino. Al llegar a la entrada volvió a ver a la bruja que vendía uñas humanas.

—¡Suerte con la venta! —dijo Harry, antes de salir de la callejuela y ver la gente hacer sus compras en el Callejón Diagon.

Se encontraba de un humor estupendo y _Felix_ le indicaba que fuera a la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

—¡Ron! —refunfuñó una mujer castaña, no muy lejos de Harry—. Ya le has dado suficientes dulces a Rose la vas a mal acostumbrar.

—Vamos, Hermione no seas tan dura con ella —dijo Ron Weasley.

Harry se quedó tieso; ¡eran Ron y Hermione!

—¿_Discupe_ se _encuentla_ bien? —preguntó una niñita. Harry la miro curioso.

—Sí —aseguró y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la niña. Su cabello pelirrojo la identificaba como una Weasley y aunque tenía facciones de Hermione se parecía mucho más a Ron. No era muy agraciada pero Harry la considero simpática—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—¡Rose! —la voz de Hermione hizo que se enderezara y la viera de frente. Ella le miro perspicaz al igual que Ron.

—No soy un extraño.

—No, eres un chiflado—dijo Ron tomando del brazo a Rose.

—También tengo un hijo —quiso aclarar. No quería que pensaran que era un pedófilo o algo así. Ron le dedico un gesto ofendido— ¡No, no, no es que diga que su hija es niño! Quiero decir, yo tengo un hijo, se llama Scorpius.

—¿Scorpius? —repitió Hermione. Luciendo por primera vez interesada en Harry.

—Eh… no, quiero decir, tengo un hijo… pero no se llama Scorpius. Nadie le pone así a su hijo —corrigió, no le convenía que Hermione procesara la información. No se encontraba listo para encarar a sus amigos. Se sintió tremendamente nervioso llevaba desde que llego a Inglaterra evitando verlos o pensar en ellos por miedo a defraudarlos o enterarse que lo odiaban por haberse ido.

¡Oh, no! Ahora tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago y presentía que _Felix_ creía que lo más adecuado era encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

¡Maldita suerte! ¿Realmente ese encuentro es lo más adecuado?

No podía concentrarse mucho en sus pensamientos ya que las ideas claras se volvían difusas.

—Tienen una adorable familia —susurró encantado—, siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Los veré después, necesito ir a la heladería.

A sus espaldas escucho como Ron se quejaba y Hermione guardaba silencio hasta que…

—¡Oye! —llamó con la voz entre quebrada.

Harry se giró algo atontado para verla.

—¿Si? —alzó las cejas formando una expresión bastante exagerada como si se hubiera pasado de copas.

—Te estaremos esperando. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Sonrió.

—Pronto. —dicho aquello corrió en dirección a la heladería, escuchando a lo lejos los quejidos de Ron alegando que le pone mal ejemplo a su hija al hablar con completos extraños y además por llorar de la nada. Se le escuchaba sumamente preocupado.

Hubiera sido una salida muy digna sino fuera porque Harry se tropezó y cayó de sopetón.

—Te lo digo, es todo un espécimen. Ya quisieras ponerle encima aunque fuera uno de tus viejos dedos —comentó un hombre de voz gruesa. Harry alzo la vista algo desenfocado, seguía tirado en el piso a las orillas de la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

—¿En serio? No creo muy conveniente que presumas. Hace mucho que los mal nacidos no se dejan ver en sociedad, pero claro ¡no tienen nada que enseñar! ¡Ni un galeón! —dijo otro hombre. Tenía un bigote que a Harry le pareció gracioso y era mucho más delgado que el otro sujeto.

—Económicamente son unos inútiles, pero tenían una última joya que ofrecer —sonrió presuntuoso. El rictus en su rostro era de lo más brusco, denotaba a un hombre corrompido por las pasiones y apetencias del pecado.

—¿Qué no entregaron toda su fortuna para liberar al inútil de Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban?

—No hablo de galeones, hablo de su hijo.

—¿El heredero de los Malfoy?

—Exactamente, es un encanto para la vista —confesó—. Denota elegancia en cada poro de su nívea piel. Sencillamente una exquisitez —el hombre hablaba como gran conocedor; un hombre de mundo. Meneaba la copa que contenía finísimo vino en una cantidad adecuada. A Harry le pareció un viejo, no era feo, pero tampoco joven y la sola idea de que pusiera una de sus ásperas manos sobre Draco le causaba nauseas. ¡Qué horror!

Harry les miraba receloso, consciente de que algunos transeúntes lo observaban con curiosidad y otros le sacaban la vuelta por considerar que estar tirado en el sucio suelo y escuchando conversaciones ajenas de manera furtiva era lo suficientemente ruin y dudoso como para pasar por su lado. Poco le importo porque lo único de relevancia en ese momento era analizar al pelmazo que Draco tenía por prometido.

El susodicho era de cara redonda con una no tan poblada barba, nada exagerado. Harry supuso que ese tipo de barba se la dejaba para que hiciera juego con su ridículo bigote o algo así. Que cosa más estúpida. Si su cabello fuera negro le parecería aún más tonto, pero por lo menos era castaño. Sus ojos obscuros no le indicaban nada bueno, no es que eso significara que fuera malo. En lo absoluto. Pero ese hombre no le presagiaba nada noble.

—¿Quieres decir que por ese muchachito —y no vas a negarme que es sólo un mocoso— estamos en una heladería rodeados de gente de clase media? —casi escupió aquello con veneno al tiempo que indicaba con un simple gesto a las personas de alrededor.

—Oh, se paciente. Veraz, Draco a pesar de tener veintidós años es bastante infantil. Demasiado puro —bebió un sorbo—. El propuso vernos aquí.

—Supongo traerá a su chiquillo con él ¡te lo digo, Anthony, Draco Malfoy no es más que una carga!

—Rumsfeld.

—¿Qué?

—Draco Rumsfeld. Tendrás que llamarle así cuando nos casemos —comentó con total tranquilidad—. Vamos, Dave, por lo menos tenle una mínima de respeto a mi futuro marido.

—¿Respeto? —dijo con ironía—. No podría tenerle ni una pizca de respeto cuando ni siquiera tú lo tienes. Si estoy mintiendo, desmiénteme —Anthony guardo silencio, bebiendo otro sorbo de su vino—. Lo suponía, no es más que otra ramera en tu lista. Lo que no logro comprender es porqué hay necesidad de casarte con él. Es decir, haz todo lo que tengas que hacer con él y simplemente bótalo. Es lo que se hace con la gente de su calumnia, los Malfoy no son ya una familia influyente, de hecho, te apuesto a que están en lo más bajo de la sociedad ¡lo más deshonroso!

—Por eso mismo, Lucius en su época de gloria se pavoneaba frente a todos nosotros ¡cuán irreal suena ahora! ¿No crees que es una excelente forma de humillarle? No tienen ni un simple galeón para pagar las cuentas, no entiendo cómo han logrado mantener su mansión hasta ahora, pero según escuche de Sybil están a punto de venderla.

—¡Completa ruina! Comprendo tu idea, simplemente brillante.

—Gracias. Algo exquisito, digno de presenciar con el mejor de los vinos —ambos hombres alzaron sus copas y bebieron de un trago lo que restaba en ellas—. Anhelo ver la expresión de los Malfoy el día de la boda, digna de un retrato.

—¿Tu fortuna no correrá riesgo? —preguntó interesado—. Los Malfoy podrían aplicar la técnica de Zabini, bien sabes lo que esa mujer hacía con sus maridos.

—No, Draco es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Intenta ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo bastardo.

—En la ruina y todavía cargando con un hijo bastardo, que desagradable —masculló— Quiero creer que serás tú quien se deshaga de Draco Malfoy, en ese caso ¿qué piensas hacer con el chiquillo?

Harry cerraba los puños con fuerzas ¿cómo es que existía gente tan infame? ¡Que se atrevieran a tocar un solo pelo de Draco y Scorpius y ambos lo lamentarían el resto de sus míseras existencias!

—No pienso quedármelo, eso es definitivo. Aunque… pensándolo bien es una forma bastante tentadora de seguir torturando a Lucius. Quedarme con el bastardo y decir ante el mundo que me encuentro sumamente apenado por la repentina muerte de mi adorable marido.

—Brillante, lo repito, eres brillante.

—Me halagas.

Ya era suficiente, no seguiría escuchando más de esa ridícula conversación ¡le pondría un alto! Harry se iba a parar, pero antes de hacerlo logro vislumbrar unas cabelleras platinadas. Se ocultó muy bien para que no le vieran.

—¡Anthony! —llamó Draco, con voz encantadora y un ligero arrastre de palabras.

—Draco, querido —dijo Anthony Rumsfeld—. Ven, toma asiento junto a mí.

Draco le hizo caso y después de saludar al acompañante de su prometido, de nombre Dave Swift, le indico a Scorpius que también debía saludarlo, el chiquillo obedeció y con una resplandeciente sonrisita llena de inocencia saludo a ambos hombres. Al final tomo asiento junto a Draco.

«Son unos animales», pensó Harry. Se le hacía inhumano blasfemar sobre alguien y después hablarle como si jamás rompieran ni un plato. No eran más que unos asquerosos hipócritas.

La siguiente media hora fue una tortura para Harry, quien detrás de su escondite continuaba espiando la conversación, nadie se interesaba lo suficiente en él y le atribuía eso a la poción _Felix Felicis_. Llevaba cada minuto mascullando palabras de odio mezcladas de miles de maneras de torturar a esos sujetos. De pronto, ni la maldición _cruciatus_ le parecía suficiente.

«Quizás quitarles la piel poco a poco con un _diffindo_», se dijo Harry, convenciéndose de la idea.

El viejo bigotón —como quiso llamarle Harry— no hacía más que humillar a Draco cada que tenía la oportunidad. El imbécil que tiene por amigo reía con cada una de esas jugarretas y no se veía ni un gramo de humanidad cuando se les escapaba decirle "pequeño bastardo" a Scorpius.

Le parecía horrible que maltrataran a Draco, pero Draco era fuerte y podía sopórtalo. Lo que le parecía sumamente imperdonable era que se burlaran de su hijo. Y eso a nadie se lo permitiría.

—¡Lo siento _muchio_! —se disculpó Scorpius al derramar su helado en la mesa.

—No te preocupes, amor —consoló Draco—. Es sólo helado, no pasa nada.

—Deberías enseñarle a tu bestia a comer educadamente —dijo Dave, con una mirada de asco dirigida a Scorpius. Anthony Rumsfeld se limitó a reír.

«¡Suficiente!», gruñó Harry. _Felix_ le indico que era el momento adecuado para actuar y aunque no hubiera sido así ya no soportaba más la diatriba barbárica de esas personas odiosas.

Harry entro al local con una sonrisa sublime, adornada de galantería, y haciendo acopio de las miles de veces que observo a Draco Malfoy durante los años de estudio en Hogwarts copio perfectamente su elegante forma de caminar.

—¡Oh, que gratificante sorpresa! —exclamó exageradamente para llamar la atención de los más cercanos. Sabía que era atractivo y causaba sensaciones en la gente lo que le daba ese impulso necesario para fingir ser alguien de la aristocracia.

Draco alzo ambas cejas con curiosidad, miro de reojo a Swift y a Rumsfeld, pero ninguno parecía reconocerle. Harry sonrió.

—¡Draco, sigues igual de maravilloso a cómo te recuerdo! Un encanto, si me permites decirlo —miró con interés al pequeño Scorpius que se veía algo asustado—. Vaya, que precioso niño —dijo carismático e inclinándose un poco para apreciarlo más de cerca dijo: — Dime, ¿cómo te llamas campeón?

Scorpius dudo antes de contestar.

—James… James Scorpius, señor.

Harry se quedó pasmado. Diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que responder, pero la alegría que sentía no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el inmenso amor que le tenía a Draco Malfoy.

—¿James Scorpius? Lindo nombre.

Rumsfeld le miró de mala gana. Harry seguía sonriendo triunfante, aunque sintiéndose algo atontado.

—¡Es un alivio encontrarte, Draco! Justo iba a Malfoy Manor así que supongo que me harías la cortesía de llevarme. A tus amigos no les molestara, se ve que disfrutan de un buen vino… en una heladería, que curioso.

—He de sacarlo de su error señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó con desdén.

—¡Vaya descortesía de mi parte! Soy Regulus Black, pero para usted soy Lord Black, ¿suena bien, eh?

—Un… gusto —musitó con repudio—. Soy Lord Rumsfeld —se presentó.

—No tengo el mismo gusto y creo no haber preguntado su nombre, en fin, hay a quienes les encanta alardear.

Harry pudo notar como a Rumsfeld se le ponían las orejas coloradas del coraje. Le recordó al tío Vernon.

—No importa, Draco no ira a ningún lugar con usted pues es mi prometido. Nos encontrábamos en medio de una conversación y a menos que sea un squib no creo que tenga problemas en encontrar Malfoy Manor.

Su corazón palpito con extravagante rapidez y el sentimiento de un algo le albergo. Una corazonada, no… _Felix_ indicándole lo que debía hacer. No dudo en obedecer.

—¡Que los 900 galeones valgan! —exclamó. Draco abrió los ojos cuan platos y Scorpius no alcanzo ni a procesar lo ocurrido en los siguientes tres segundos.

—¡¿Qué demonios? —chilló Draco Malfoy al verse en la estancia en la que tuvo su discusión con Harry hace varios días— ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡¿Qué estupidez acabas de cometer?

—¿Padre? —Scorpius veía a Harry con insistencia como queriendo comprobar que realmente era su papá.

—¡AH, ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA HARRY POTTER!

—Wow, ¡eso fue genial!

—¿Genial? ¿GENIAL? ¡James Potter! Eso no fue genial, fue imprudente, estúpido y tenaz. Me has hecho quedar mal con mi prometido y…

—No digas eso —gruñó—. Ese sujeto es la persona más detestable que he tenido la desgracia de ver, y he de decirte que hasta Voldemort tenía cierto respeto al hablar —se dejó caer al sofá más cercano, la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Ve el lado positivo, espera ya debería cambiar de forma… si, si —sujeto su varita y se apuntó con torpeza—. ¿Cómo es que era el hechizo?

—¿Harry, has estado bebiendo? No, suelta la varita o harás una estupi…

¡Plap! Fue el sonido del cuerpo de Harry cayendo al piso.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una mullida cama. Cómoda, mucho más cómoda que su cama en Grimmauld Place.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba haber llegada a Malfoy Manor por el loco impulso de llevarse a Draco y a Scorpius lejos de su prometido y con el uso de aparición conjunta; se los llevo.

Luego quiso deshacer la transformación en Tom Riddle que se hizo para vagabundear en el Callejón Diagon y al intentarlo… ¡eso era! Seguramente hizo algo mal.

—¿Padre estará bien? —dijo una voz infantil.

—Por supuesto, ¿es un héroe recuerdas? —Scorpius asintió con vehemencia—. No te preocupes por él sólo acaba de cometer la tontería de desmayarse a sí mismo.

—¿Se quedara?

—No lo sé —Draco dudo—, lo veras más seguido. Eso es seguro mi amor —giró el rostro para comprobar que Harry continuaba durmiendo—. Parece que por lo menos hoy dormirá aquí, ¿quieres dormir con tu padre?

—¿Puedo? ¿En _selio_? —los ojos verdes se le iluminaron.

—Con la condición de que no lo despiertes.

—¿_Domilas_ con nosotros? —Draco dudo.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —dijo Harry, quien se deleitó con el sonrojo en el rostro de Draco.

—Harry…, no es adecuado.

Quizás no era lo más noble, aún sentía los efectos de la poción y si ésta le aseguraba una noche junto a Draco y Scorpius; no la desaprovecharía pues era consiente que en cuanto se acabara el efecto Draco Malfoy regresaría con la ira de un tifón a torturarle cada segundo de vida hasta que llorara lágrimas de sangre de puro arrepentimiento. Cosa que se encontraba dispuesto a pasar si con eso lo aceptaba a su lado.

—Sólo por hoy, déjame tenerlos por esta noche.

Draco asintió con la mirada gacha, tomo de la mano a Scorpius y ambos se recostaron junto a Harry. Uno de cada lado.

Esa noche, Harry se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

><p>Espero disfrutaran el capítulo (: decidí que el primer nombre de Scorpius fuera James en dedicación a <em>Keremi<em> quien opinaba que sería algo bonito.

¡Ya sé que quieren que Draco despelleje a Harry xD! Pero paciencia, eso definitivamente viene en el siguiente capi.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad que me ha gustado leer sus comentario :) espero también me dejen sus opiniones en este capi.

Para cualquier cosa dejo mi Twitter: JaeMalvavisco (Pueden encontrarme en facebook con el mismo nickname, sólo que separado.)


	4. Harry's Family

Ya se siente cerca

¿Qué?

El trío terminó

¿Trío?

Si se enamoran, que remedio habrá

Seremos solo dos

Oh

No se han dado cuenta

Que pronto han de caer

Bajo una atmósfera romántica

Desastre puedo ver.

—_The Lion King_

**Harry's Family**

Despertó como nunca lo había hecho desde hace cinco años. Cómodo, lleno y sumamente feliz. Un bulto se removió a su derecha. En algún punto de la noche Draco se abrazó a él en busca de calor y confort. A la izquierda de Harry su pequeño amor seguía dormido; con un dedo en la boca. Seguramente fuera una manía que hiciera enojar a Draco y le regañase constantemente. Conocía a Draco y su afición con los modales y la imagen personal. Aún se impresionaba del hecho de que le haya correspondido a alguien tan desaliñado como él.

Bostezo para desperezarse. Con sumo cuidado se desprendió de Draco —admirando sus facciones así de relajadas—, pero no tuvo la misma fortuna con Scorpius quien ya se tallaba los ojitos para terminar de despertarse.

—¿Padre? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Sshh, vuelve a dormir —le revolvió un poco la melena platinada.

—No quiero… ¿A dónde vas Padre? —se le notaba preocupado y asustado. Se bajó de la cama tan rápido como le fue posible para pararse junto a Harry que terminaba de ponerse los zapatos. Harry se sintió mal, su plan era salir de la habitación antes de que despertaran y así evitar el desprecio de Draco pues el efecto de la poción _Felix Felicis_ ya había expirado y no se sentía tan valiente como para lidiar con la situación. Vaya remedo de Gryffindor que era.

—Quieres… es decir, podemos ir a la cocina por algo de comer —sugirió. No tenía ni la menor idea de que cosas le gustaba hacer a Scorpius. ¿Cómo era ese viejo dicho? Ah, sí. Nunca mejor que tarde. Bueno, eso no sonaba muy lógico, quizás era al revés. El punto es que debería comenzar a relacionarse con su hijo y no había algo que deseara más que eso.

—¿La cocina? —dijo con curiosidad—. Los únicos que _entlan_ a la cocina son los elfos domésticos.

—No me impresiona que me digas eso. Es de esperarse.

—¿Ah?

—Pues por primera vez en tu vida conocerás la cocina —sentenció con entusiasmo. Scorpius no parecía muy convencido— ¡Vamos será divertido! —bajo la voz nuevamente, no quería despertar a Draco— ¿Qué te parece, campeón? Es una gran aventura y podemos pedirle a los elfos que nos preparen unos pastelillos.

—¿Pastelillos? Papi dice que no es bueno comerlos tan temprano.

—Pero papi está dormido —sonrió. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente. La mansión ya no lucia terrorífica y suponía que eso se debía a los encantamientos y maleficios para proteger tan enorme propiedad. Harry no tardó en darse cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontrara la cocina, y de ser posible preferiría evitar encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario verse.

—Scorpius Malfoy, ¿cuál es nuestra misión? —recito Harry como si se tratase de un Auror en servicio.

—Llegar a los pastelillos, señor —contesto obediente, parándose recto y sin pestañear.

—En efecto, las reglas de la misión es no despertar a ningún inquilino y llegar a la cocina sano y salvo, ¿está conmigo?

—¡Sí, jefe!

Harry y Scorpius emprendieron su búsqueda, al llegar a la planta baja se dirigieron hacia un gigantesco ventanal de cristal reluciente por el que se podía apreciar el precioso jardín trasero. Lo que más capto la atención de Harry fueron los rosales, tan bien cuidados. Le pareció exagerado tanto lujo aunche no se imaginaria a Draco viviendo como un chico clase media y ahora Scorpius estaba también acostumbrado a esa vida. Se prometió mantenerles hasta el más mínimo capricho. Cuando llegaron al pequeño lago del jardín Harry le advirtió a Scorpius que debían tener mucho cuidado al atravesarlo pues los torposoplos se le podían subir a la cabeza ya que les gustaba alojarse ahí.

—Padre, ¿qué es un tolsopotlos?

—Hum, no lo sé muy bien habrá que preguntarle a Luna Lovegood cuando la veamos —Scorpius asintió, aunque no tenía la menor idea de quien fuera ella.

—¿Cómo _atavesalemos_ el lago? —miró con interés el agua y después a su Padre.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? ¡Lo que tú quieras! Te cedo el poder de decidir, es tu día —y como si fuera un secreto universal, agrego—: Quizás del otro lado se encuentre la cocina.

—¡Volando! —exclamó emocionado—. Los héroes vuelan así que nosotros podemos volar, por ser héroes en una misión —explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y su Padre fuera un tonto por no entender algo tan sencillo.

—¿Volar? —preguntó incrédulo— ¿Volar, dices?

—Sí, Padre.

—¿Volar?

—¡Padre! —regañó.

—¡Está bien! Volar… —Scorpius le miró enfurruñado—. Ya entendí, volar —se inclinó para quedar de la estatura de su hijo—. Lo que aquí suceda será nuestro secreto.

Harry sujeto a Scorpius, teniéndolo bien sostenido; lo siguiente paso en cuestión de segundos, fue como convertirse en humo negro desplazándose por el aire a una velocidad asombrosa. Para cuando Scorpius volvió a abrir los ojos —y no se había dado cuenta que los cerro—, ya se encontraban del otro lado del lago.

—¡Asombroso! ¡Eso fue genial, Padre! —se sentía muy emocionado y daba pequeños brinquitos admirando toda la distancia que recorrieron.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Sí! ¡Papi sólo sabe volar en escoba!

—Es nuestro secreto, Scorp. Ahora, busquemos la cocina —comentó para restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Yo también podre hacerlo?

—Espero que no —susurró Harry más para sí mismo que para Scorpius. Como sabía de antemano; era inútil buscar en los jardines, pero jugar con su hijo era algo de lo que no pensaba privarse. Scorpius lucia entusiasmado.

—Burlamos los _tolsopotlos_, ¿qué sigue? —dijo anhelante. Harry se carcajeó con ganas.

—¿Qué tal desgnomizar el jardín? —sugirió ya que acababa de ver a un gnomo de jardín ocultarse tras un seto.

—Pero los elfos se encargan de eso, ¿no muerden los gnomos?

—Si los sujetas con fuerza no pueden hacerte nada, te enseñare como se hace —alzo la varita— _Petrificus totalus_ —el gnomo cayo petrificado. Harry camino hasta situarse junto a él y tomarlo por los pies huesudos. Deshizo la petrificación—. Tienes que sujetarlos así; como si fueras a echar un lazo, hasta que estén mareados; a continuación hay que lanzarlo lejos. Se supone que encima de la cerca, pero en vista de que la cerca de mansión es increíblemente grande encárgate de arrojarlo lo más lejos que puedas, campeón —Harry le paso el gnomo a su hijo. Scorpius lo tomo temeroso.

—¿Así?

—Muy bien.

—¡Se está mareado!

—Lánzalo, tan fuerte como puedas —Scorpius hizo caso y arrojo al gnomo con toda su fuerza, desafortunadamente lo estrello contra el suelo no muy lejos de ellos. El pobre gnomo se desmayó por el golpe—. Eh… ya saldrá mejor a la próxima —le alentó.

—Lo he arruinado —murmuró entristecido.

—¿Te cuento algo? —Scorpius asintió con poca gana— Lo importante no es ganar sino como sobrelleves las derrotas. No te debes desanimar por eso, ¿sabes por qué? —Scorpius negó—. Porque de las derrotas aprendemos más que de las victorias.

—Pero tú no pierdes.

—Oh, claro que sí. No sé si tu papi te lo haya contado, pero ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces me rechazó antes de aceptar tener una cita conmigo?

—¿Papi te rechazó? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Y muchas veces!

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Seguí insistiendo, tanto que tu papi se arto y acepto tener una cita. Aún recuerdo sus palabras, dijo: «Potter, es tú única oportunidad. Arruínala y no tendrás otra.» Tan encantador él.

Como Scorpius se veía más animado y ya debió haber pasado más de una hora desde que se levantaron; lo mejor era buscar —verdaderamente— la cocina. Ambos regresaron a la mansión y no le sorprendió que siguiera igual de silenciosa.

—Scorp, ¿cuál es el nombre de alguno de los elfos domésticos? —conociendo a los Malfoy, seguramente poseían más de un elfo.

—Tiky.

Un estruendo se escuchó y frente a ellos apareció una elfina que a Harry le recordó mucho a Dobby.

—El amito me llamo, Tiky se apareció en cuanto escucho al amito —dijo con voz chillona al tiempo que hacia una exagerada reverencia.

—¿Podrías llevarnos a la cocina, Tiky? —pidió Harry. La elfina le miro con recelo.

—No. Tiky sólo obedece a los amos. Usted no es amo de Tiky.

—Soy el Padre de Scorpius.

La elfina titubeo y ya no se veía tan convencida. Retorcía las manos y no paraba de mover los dedos.

—El amo Lucius dice que el amito Scorpius no debe entrar a lugares tan denigrantes. Tiky sólo obedece órdenes.

—Pero Scorpius y yo queremos ir a la cocina —insistió Harry.

—¡Sí, estamos en una misión! —corroboró Scorpius.

Muy sin convencer la elfina los llevo hacia la cocina. Bajaron algunas escaleras y se detuvieron frente a la pintura de un cielo poblado con algunas nubes. Harry, quien estuvo atento a todo el camino no paro de asombrarse por la vanidad de los Malfoy. Cada rincón se encontraba perfectamente decorado con gustos exquisitos.

—Los elfos nos aparecemos directamente, señor. Si los amos quieren entrar buscan el snidget dorado, señor.

Harry conocía sobre el snidget dorado porque leyó sobre el ave en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.

—¡Padre atrapara el snidget! —presumió a la elfina, la cual le ponía total atención como si se tratara de un discurso dado por el ministro de magia—. Padre es el mejor buscador, me lo conto Papi.

—¿Draco te conto que fui buscador? —dijo sorprendido. No se esperaba que Draco le contara sobre su vida a Scorpius y por lo que parecía, sabía mucho.

—¡Claro! Dice que si practico seré tan bueno como tú ¡Oh, mira Padre! ¡El snidget!

Harry regreso a ver el cuadro, un snidget volaba cerca de las nubes y se preguntó si fuera posible meter la mano y atraparlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo pues si se esfumaba tendrían que esperar hasta que se dignara a volver a aparecer. Metió la mano, para su sorpresa atrapo algo emplumado que se removía en su mano. Era suave y se removía, de pronto, dejo de ser un ave emplumada con forma redonda y se transformó en una perilla. Harry le dio vuelta.

Frente a ellos las nubes del cuadro comenzaron a volverse negras y la obscuridad cubrió toda la pintura hasta transformarse en un pasadizo. La elfina entro seguida de Harry y Scorpius.

A Harry la cocina le recordó a la de Hogwarts, pero la de Malfoy Manor tenía esa elegancia característica de una familia aristocrática. Había una docena de elfos moviéndose por todos lados para hacer el desayuno, casi en la histeria.

—No, no, al amo Lucius no le gusta el tocino de esa manera —se quejaba un elfo con un gracioso gorrito de chef en la cabeza, las orejas puntiagudas le salían por los costados. Por un momento se imaginó a Hermione repartiéndole gorritos a todos los elfos con el afán de liberarlos.

—¡Sí que le gusta! Kuck ha visto al amo Lucius comerlo, entonces Kuck sabe que al amo Lucius le gusta el tocino crujiente.

—¡El amo Lucius nunca lo ha dicho! —refunfuñó el elfo del gorrito, dándole con uno de los trastes al otro. Scorpius se desternillaba de risa.

—¡El amito! —exclamó el elfo agredido— ¿Qué hace aquí, amito? —no recibió respuesta hasta que Scorpius paro de reír.

—Vinimos a comer pastelillos.

Harry se percató de cómo le miraban la mayoría de los elfos, una mezcla entre resentimiento y alivio. Que combinación tan curiosa.

—¡Harry Potter! —chilló una elfina a la que no reconoció hasta que se acercó con una cerveza de mantequilla en sus diminutas manos.

—¿Twinky? —la elfina asintió, derramando un poco de su bebida— ¿No deberías haber dejado de beber?

—Papi dice que no ha salido de su crisis de aceptación, aunque no sé qué es una crisis —murmuró Scorpius.

—Ah… Bueno, no importa, ¿podrían prepararnos un desayuno junto con unos pastelillos?

—¡En eso estábamos! —dijo el elfo del gorrito. Harry se recordó que debería preguntarle a Scorpius el nombre de los elfos. Sería muy raro recordarlos por cosas como cerveza de mantequilla o curiosos gorritos.

Los siguientes minutos Scorpius había reído tanto que sentía que de volver a hacerlo explotaría, pues no dejaba de carcajearse por los intentos de su Padre por aspirar quitarle las cervezas de mantequilla a Twinky, quien se desaparecía cada cuatro segundos para evitar que Harry la atrapara. Kuck, el elfo que fue golpeado con un traste se había unido al bando de Harry y ambos se desaparecían para tenderle una emboscada a Twinky, la cual para estar borracha se encontraba bastante hábil.

—¡Vamos, ustedes pueden! —apoyaba Scorpius. El elfo del gorrito rezongaba mientras cocinaba con algunos elfos. El resto hacían un papel de público para aquel extraño comportamiento del que suponían sería un nuevo amo. Tiky, la elfina que les llevo a la cocina no se separaba de Scorpius insistía en que debía proteger al amito.

Harry no considero una inteligente idea desaparecerse y aparecer tantas veces sin haber desayunado, ya comenzaba a sentir una terrible ganas de vomitar lo que sea que haya sido lo último que comió.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa! —blandió la varita y las cervezas de mantequilla que sostenía Twinky se quedaron en el aire—. Has bebido suficiente por hoy, será mejor que todos desayunemos de una vez —dijo al ver la comida terminada y repartida en varias bandejas.

—¿Comer… todos? —preguntó Kuck, algo agitado.

—Sí, todos. No quiero que me salgan con esas reglas de elfo de que no pueden comer con nosotros.

—¡Todos! —repitió Scorpius, aplaudiendo por el triunfo de Harry—. Aprendiste Twinky; nadie le gana a mi Padre —comentó presuntuoso. Harry rió, su hijo le recordaba demasiado a Draco.

La comida se sirvió en una extensa mesa de madera. Harry y los elfos se pasaban distintas mermeladas con las que quisieran untar su pan tostado. Scorpius devoraba unos pastelillos de calabaza como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El elfo del gorrito no se encontraba, pues acababa de desaparecerse para entregarle su desayuno a Lucius Malfoy.

—Entonces le dije: Papi soy un _ninio_ grande y ya me puedo bañar yo solito.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡JAMES POTTER!

Harry carraspeó.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso?

—Yo no dije eso…

Los elfos temblaron y corrieron de un lado a otro limpiando la cocina para que nadie más notara que comieron junto con el amito y el Señor Potter. Harry agudo el oído y no muy lejos podían escucharse los gritos de Draco Malfoy que rugía su nombre enfurecido. No pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Vayamos con papi debe estar enfurecido —Scorpius dudo, pero por si acaso levanto su mano y sujeto a Harry de su pantalón.

Salieron de la cocina por el hueco del cuadro, conforme subían a los pisos superiores se podía escuchar la voz histérica de Draco. Está de sobra decir que no se encontraba de buen humor.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo Harry cuando le vio salir de la estancia del tercer piso.

—Por Merlín, pensé que te lo habías llevado —se relajó al ver a Scorpius aferrado al pantalón de Harry—. No creas que te has salvado, James Potter. Ayer no sé qué paso pero ten por seguro que tú y yo tenemos mucho que conversar ¡Scorpius! ¿Cómo puedes seguir en pijamas?

—Estuve jugando con Padre desde que nos levantamos —aclaró.

—¿Y esa es tu excusa para seguir en pijamas? Ven, es hora de tu baño —Scorpius se separó de Harry y fue junto a Draco, ambos caminaron en dirección de la habitación de Scorpius, el segundo como alma en pena.

—Espera, espera —sonó confundido— ¿Sólo eso? Que tenemos que hablar… ¿Nada de gritos? ¿De torturas? ¿De golpes?

Draco le dedico una gélida mirada y se llevó a Scorpius.

—Maldición… No la indiferencia, odio cuando usa la indiferencia —se quejó.

—Sólo es el principio, querido.

Harry giro para ver a Narcissa Malfoy alisando una arruga inexistente en su esplendoroso vestido verde esmeralda. La mujer lucia hermosa con su cabello cayendo como una cascada dorada. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo lo que le hacía resaltar su cremosa piel y destellantes ojos azules.

¡¿Es que es una regla en esa casa estar radiantemente arreglado tan temprano? Se miró sus propias fachas y ya no se sentía tan cómodo. Con sus zapatos viejos, pantalón despintado y una simple camisa azul claro acompañada de un hoodie. Prefirió ni pensar en su cabello que ya de sobra estaba consciente de que era un caso perdido.

—Buenos días, Señora Malfoy —entro a la estancia.

—Serian buenos si no estuvieras aquí arruinando mi mañana, pero no todo lo que pedimos se hace realidad. Que lamentable —tomó asiento en un sofá individual, cruzando sus piernas con la delicadeza de una dama.

Se escuchó el sonido particular de una aparición. Kuck, el elfo domestico le hacía una reverencia a Narcissa y dejaba en la mesita una bandeja de té con algunos bocadillos ligeros.

—Puedes retirarte —el elfo ni chisto y se desapareció.

—Que encantadora…

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada.

—Escucha, Potter —Harry rodo los ojos—. Tú no me agradas.

—¡Lamento haberla desmayado!

—¡Lamento que tú existas! Y no tengo la menor idea de lo que vio Draco en ti, no eres más que un vulgar vagabundo con mucha suerte —se quejó—. Hace una semana, cuando viniste; Draco estaba tan emocionado, no dejaba de repetir «¡Esta vivo, Madre!» «¡Yo tenía razón» —Narcissa perdió su postura segura y la voz se le quebraba. Miro a Harry con tanta intensidad que no dudo de ninguna de sus palabras—. Tú no entiendes, jamás lo entenderás… ese año. Draco no estuvo bien. Draco, mi querido dragón ¡Y ahora regresas! ¡Ahora que Draco está bien! ¡Estoy harta de escuchar tu nombre!

»Draco y Scorpius no paran de hablar de ti, Harry hizo esto, Harry logro aquello, Harry, Harry, Harry ¡Es como si olvidaran que los abandonaste! Él podrá perdonarte, pero tiene a su Madre para protegerle y creo saber que aunque no conocieras a la tuya sabes de sobra lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer por proteger a su hijo.

Harry se quedó estupefacto, no tenía forma de rebatirle a Narcissa Malfoy ya que lo que decía no eran más que verdades dichas de una manera brusca. Lo sabía y le gustaría comprender y conocer el dolor por el que paso Draco. Percibía el sufrimiento que emanaba de Narcissa. Con verla fijamente podía darse cuenta el daño que le había hecho a Draco, aunque no llegaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud del daño, ¿a qué se refería exactamente? ¿Draco estuvo enfermo?

—¡Amo a Draco, y usted lo sabe!

—¡Por supuesto, lo amas tanto que lo dejaste botado por cinco años! ¡Que amor tan maravilloso!

—¡No lo entiende, no he pensado en nadie más que en Draco! ¡Por él me fui!

—¿Ahora culpas a mi hijo de tus miserias? —Narcissa se paró enfurecida.

—¡No! ¡Merlín Santo, deje de malinterpretar todo lo que le digo!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —dijo una tercera voz.

—Oh, maldita sea mi suerte —bufó al ver Lucius Malfoy entrar. Entre los dos le iban a causar una parálisis cerebral.

—Escuchen, todo tiene una explicación…

—Me encantaría escucharla, si no es mucha molestia para el niño que vivió —Narcissa Malfoy se cruzó de brazos en una pose indignada que exigía respuestas.

Harry saco la varita, cerró la puerta e insonorizo el lugar. Narcissa se molestó por tal desfachatez y para su sorpresa Lucius Malfoy no dijo ni una palabra, se limitaba a verle analíticamente.

—Me gustaría hablar con el Señor Malfoy, a solas —no lo decía por la aparente calma de Lucius y que siendo así sería más fácil tratar el tema, por supuesto que no. Aunque eso ayudaba mucho.

—¿A solas? ¿Qué le harás? ¿Un obliviate? —comentó la elegante mujer.

—No, pero le lanzare un imperius a usted si no se sale —supo que fue impertinente más estaba harto de tener que tolerar los desplantes de Narcissa.

—Has caso Cissy, ya hablaremos más tarde —Narcissa le miro enfurecida y salió de la estancia dando taconazo como buena mujer indignada, junto con un portazo, para dar un toque dramático.

—No se lo tomo muy bien.

—Cállate y ve al grano, te odio tanto como tú me odias a mí, así que acabemos con esto.

Harry suspiro y se sentó frente a Lucius en otro sofá individual. Malditos ricos, el sofá era tremendamente cómodo y suave. De ahora en adelante ese sería su mueble favorito, después de la cama, claro está.

—He de decir que se encuentra increíblemente tranquilo, me hace sospechar —dijo con total calma, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada suspicaz. Haciendo un cambio brusco en su forma de comportarse, casi frio e impersonal—. Sé que lo sabe, Malfoy. Ni usted ni yo somos unos santos. Lo siente… y le asusta tanto como le interesa —sonrió— ¿Me lo negara?

—Eres un bastardo —a pesar de la palabra, sonó con gracia—. Un verdadero bastardo. Te vi en el lago con Scorpius. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, y si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de rechazarlo; lo habría hecho. El maldito se encargó de recordarme su existencia cada día de mi vida después de su muerte.

Lucius Malfoy espero en silencio, estaba claro que quería la versión completa y no solo partes de la historia. Harry cerró los ojos intentando darse a la idea, no era fácil, nunca lo era. Siempre hacia todo lo posible por no recordar ese día, en el que se tuvo que ir. En el que vio por última vez el rostro de Draco, entristecido, esperando por él, que regresara a su lado.

Abrió los ojos, debió de tener una expresión extraña porque Harry no supo identificar la reacción en Malfoy. Comenzó a relatar, tal y como recordaba. Evitando, por supuesto, la batalla final con Voldemort. Si tenía que contarlo alguna vez, seria a Ron y Hermione ya que no quería que Draco supiera el calvario que tuvo que vivir, y contarle a Lucius Malfoy no era más que una forma en la que Draco se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Era el crepúsculo más singular que haya visto, no tenía ese naranja y en ocasiones rosado color, más bien era más que nada rojizo y no había nube alguna que disimulara el matiz. Tembló. Fue como ver la sangre de los muertos en batalla teñida en el cielo. No podía moverse. Ahí estaba; solo, desvalido, tan moribundo que tenía el cuerpo agarrotado. Incapaz de no hacer nada más que estar tirado en la tierra viendo el cielo de esmalte ensangrentado riéndose de él como una terrible diatriba barbárica.

—La más mísera forma de morir —se dijo en un susurro, incapaz de hablar más fuertes por las heridas en el rostro. Hablar le causo arcadas, la sangre le brotaba de tantos lados que no era capaz de encontrar un punto que aplanar en sus rostro para evitar el flujo. Vomito rojo, estuvo a punto de ahogarse en sangre, hasta que en un acto de fuerza casi milagrosa, logro ponerse de lado. Cosa que le ayudaría por un rato ya que tarde o temprano se le dormiría el brazo izquierdo, de hecho, casi no lo podía sentir. Una vez leyó por ahí que cuando tienes heridas muy graves no sientes el dolor. Ojalá fuera verdad, no sentía el brazo izquierdo pero si el dolor del resto de sus extremidades. Deseo que el daño fuera tan intenso que le dejara morir de una vez por todas.

«¿Así que te vas a rendir?», pensó con malestar. Toda la vida siendo perseguido por un demente, ¿para qué?

Harry miro de reojo hacia un lado, incapaz de girar el cuello.

«Para morir junto al demente», se contestó a sí mismo al ver el cadáver del que fue Voldemort no muy lejos de él.

Los últimos rastros de sol desaparecieron del cielo y Harry quedo sumergido en la oscuridad total brindada por los espesos arboles del Bosque Prohibido. El olor a sangre se volvía cada vez más insoportable, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para alzar la varita y lanzarse algún hechizo de limpieza. Limpiarse era un lujo que no podía permitirse con sus últimas energías. No quería que al morir sus últimos pensamientos fueran sobre sangre. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaría su varita, se suponía que la tenía en la mano. Ambas varitas, la de Sauco y la de Draco. Draco… ¿Estará a salvo? Esperaba que sí, confiaba en que sus padres de alguna manera hayan conseguido entrar al castillo y encontrarlo. Al menos él estaría a salvo. Antes de irse a pelear con Voldemort se encargó de que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a los Malfoy a salir bien parados del Ministerio.

Le iría bien. Quería convencerse de eso. Draco superaría su muerte, seguiría adelante con su prometedora vida, se casaría y tendría un heredero. Tan rubio como él y seguramente igual de caprichoso, también con un nombre de alguna constelación. Cuando cumpliera once años iría a Hogwarts para entrar a la casa Slytherin, y en segundo año Draco le compraría la más cara escoba para que entre al equipo de quidditch. Seria buscador. El mejor de todos.

Tosió con fuerza. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pensó en sus padres; James y Lily Potter. Como le gustaría ser enterrado junto a ellos. Una familia junta, siempre quiso que así fuera. Le causo gracia que de una manera algo retorcida así seria. No le molestaba, después de todo, creció consiente de que no sobreviviría. Por alguna extraña razón pensó en el titular del Profeta en el día de su entierro "_Los Potter: la trágica familia_".

Las estrellas brillaron más (tan cerca que por un momento dudo que el brillo proviniera del cielo) y con ellas se fue el último pensamiento de Harry, el cual, seguramente, fue el más inútil de todos: «Debí haber prestado más atención en clases de Astronomía, quizás así me hubiera entretenido un rato».

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba más oscuro. Parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo. ¿Qué no estaba muriéndose? Por costumbre se restregó las manos en los ojos. ¡Las manos! Las miro por un rato, examinándose cada dedo. Podía moverlas al igual como su brazo izquierdo y el resto del cuerpo, aunque aún tenía dolor, demasiado, pero ya no se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Le agradeció a cualquier santidad que le haya tenido piedad.

Al pararse vio las dos varitas tiradas y no dudo en recogerlas. Alguna herida en la pierna derecha volvió a soltar sangre, pues su pantalón se mojaba cada vez más de tinte rojizo. Voldemort seguía inmóvil, obviamente no esperaba otra cosa. Se aseguró de rematarlo. Por si acaso. Se le fue mucha energía en eso.

Harry, a pesar de estar tan malherido no sentía disminución en su poder mágico. Sumamente extraño. Utilizo un hechizo de brújula, cosa que aprendió en cuarto para el torneo de los tres magos. Hogwarts no estaba tan lejos.

El regreso fue lento, cojeaba y descansaba cada diez minutos. Al cabo de una hora ya bordeaba el bosque. Todo se encontraba inquietantemente silencioso. A lo lejos diviso el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo de Ron. Caminando alterado de un lado a otro, después, entro al castillo. Por alguna extraña razón que nunca se explicaría, camino alrededor de Hogwarts hasta la entrada en la que Neville mato a _Nagini_. El puente se encontraba en pedazos, pero aún es posible caminar por ahí sin que se destartale.

En las escaleras, Draco se encontraba sentado y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, la vista bien fija hacia el bosque. Después, ya no era sólo Draco. Ron y Hermione se le unieron, el primero para nada contento. Inicio una discusión. No supo que estarían hablando, ¿y si estaban insultando a Draco? Por mucho que quisiera a Ron sabía de antemano que detestaba a Draco, de hecho, nunca conversaban si él no estaba de por medio. Hermione era la sensata y le enojo a sobremanera que no estuviera haciendo nada.

—Un hechizo desilusionador no me matara —se dijo. Movió la varita de Draco, al momento ya era tan invisible como si tuviera su capa. Sigilosamente se acercó. Fue un total fracaso, su cuerpo era tan torpe como intentar hacer que un borracho camine por la cuerda floja. Tropezó unas cuantas veces. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente… nada lo preparo para lo que vería.

Draco lloraba. Tenía la ropa sucia y rota. No había brillo en su siempre esplendoroso atuendo. El rostro cremoso no se distinguía entre el hollín y la tierra, lo que hacía que las amargas lágrimas se notaran más por el sucio camino que se veían obligadas a recorrer.

—¡No!NO! —gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No dejaba de decir lo mismo. Hermione sollozaba tanto que hacia sintonía con los gemidos de dolor de Draco—. ¡Harry está vivo! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! Lo sé…, Harry me lo prometió… él no me… —se detenía en momentos para gimotear tal criatura en matadero— mentiría… Harry no me mentiría.

Hermione lanzaba chillidos cada que le mencionaban. Ron le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Draco.

—¡Le dejaste ir! —acusa, fuera de sí—. No debió haber ido solo. Eres un maldito, lo único que siempre te ha interesado es su dinero y ahora que está muerto por tú culpa no haces más que parecer una damisela en desgracia.

Ron despotrico muchas más sandeces en contra de Draco. Harry ya no fue capaz de tolerarlas, por más amigo suyo que fuera… ¡A nadie le permitiría hablarle mal a Draco y mucho menos levantarle la mano!

Quiso deshacerse del hechizo desilusionador, pero lo único que causo fue mandarse a volar hacia atrás hasta chocar con un muro derrumbado. El impacto causo que tosiera sangre, nuevamente. El cuerpo se le calentó más y a su alrededor los escombros vibraban rápidamente hasta deshacerse de la fuerza a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

¿Qué diablos ocurría?

Cuando se percató de que aquella fuerza era su magia no lo pudo creer. Se había incrementado, tanto que le dolía. El árbol más cercano a él se desgarraba, por lo lados, casi como si le estuvieras quitando trozos con una hacha. A ese árbol se le unieron más. Todo a su alrededor se destruía. Entro en desesperación. Hermione lloraba y Draco gritaba de sufrimiento, lo suficientemente concentrados en lo suyo para no percatarse lo que ocurría metros más allá.

Entonces hizo lo que le pareció más correcto ante una situación desconocida; huir.

Corrió a la velocidad que las heridas le permitían, dando tumbos consiguió llegar al puente que tembló cuando Harry lo atravesaba. Hacia un extraño sonido, el ruido de muchas rocas frotándose con intensidad.

Reacciono demasiado tarde. El puente se agrieto, partiéndose para caer al vacío. Y con el, Harry Potter.

La neblina solo le permitía ver los escombros que antes conformaban en puente cayendo junto a él. Fue lento. El viento le ensordecía lo oídos con un terrible zumbido. Deseo ser la neblina, al menos estaría en el aire y no en una muerte segura. Por lo menos su cuerpo había regresado a ser visible, sino habría sido casi imposible encontrar su cadáver.

Debía ser un tipo con mucha suerte en los momentos cúspide, o sea, cuando está a punto de morir, porque veía seguir cayendo bajo él los escombros, hasta que fueron tan diminutos que se perdieron de vista.

¿Se había convertido en neblina?

Se atrevió a mirar su cuerpo. Chillo. ¡No había cuerpo que ver! Al menos no mucho, la mayoría era un humo negro que le parecía familiar. En algún lado lo había visto.

¡Voldemort! Ese desgraciado de alguna manera había conseguido volar y ahora él lo estaba haciendo. ¿El secreto era desear ser neblina? Lo dudaba. Se imaginó a Hermione reprenderle por una idea tan tonta, pero no se le venía otra a la cabeza. El cuerpo se le materializaba por completo en momentos y descendía algunos metros. Asustado, consiguió volver a convertirse en ese humo negro azabache el tiempo suficiente para lograr llegar al otro extremo del puente ahora inexistente.

Cuando toco tierra se vio muy tentado a besarla. Afortunadamente conservaba un poco de cordura. Harry murmuro algo de que si hubiera un libro de records estúpidos el aparecería en la parte de _mentecado afortunado que ha esquivado a la muerte en incontables ocasiones_. Sin duda su fotografía abarcaría toda la página.

Aterrado le echo un último vistazo a Hogwarts, consciente de que no sería capaz de regresar por más que lo anhelara, pues a su alrededor el suelo volvía a vibrar y se daban explosiones de la nada ocasionadas por su descontrol mágico. Y lo que más le dolió fue que el último recuerdo que se llevaría seria el rostro lloroso de Draco Malfoy.

—No es una historia muy agradable —cortó el relato. No estaba en ninguno de sus planes contarle al Señor Malfoy los primeros meses de desgracia que paso solo en los bosques de Albania. Ni siquiera por el momento quería recordarlos ya que solían ser los protagonistas de sus pesadillas.

Malfoy tardó en reaccionar, sopesaba la información recibida.

—¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta? —logro articular. Harry se percató de cierto cambio en su usual tono de voz.

—¿De qué? —se hizo el inocente. Malfoy arrugo el ceño— Oh, ya. De qué me quede con la magia de Voldemort. Me llevo casi un mes darme cuenta, lo sospechaba, pero no estaba completamente seguro hasta que, por accidente, me comunique con una serpiente.

—Tú ya tenías esa habilidad —recalcó malhumorado.

—Sí, y sólo la tenía por Voldemort. En cuanto murió debí haberla perdido, pero no fue así. Fue el acontecimiento que me hizo darme cuenta, y no es por presumir, que soy el maldito mago más poderoso del mundo. Mi poder combinado con el de Tom Riddle. El resultado es asombroso, he de admitir. Sin embargo, lo odio. Se encargó de separarme cinco años de la gente que quería. ¡Cinco años me tomo dominar tanta magia!

»Su magia era demasiado para mí, para dominarla… me tuve que adentrar en las Artes Oscuras. Las más recónditas —se llevó las manos al rostro. No se sentía capaz de ver ni a Lucius Malfoy a la cara. Comparado con lo que aprendían los mortífagos a su lado serian como juegos de niños. Le dolía recordar la clase de cosas que tuvo que realizar—. Es por eso que sé que me entiende. Yo no soy malo…, no lo soy… ¡Yo sólo quería proteger a todos! ¡En especial a quien amo!

Malfoy hizo algo que a Harry nunca se le habría ocurrido ni en su alucinación más alocada. Unos brazos protectores le aferraban en un abrazo. No uno sentimental, era algo así como empatía.

—Harry… —dijo Malfoy en un susurro lúgubre. Porqué aunque siempre detesto que su hijo saliera con Harry Potter a escondidas, ahora sabía que no había mejor persona para cuidar de Draco que aquel tontuelo chico de diecisiete años que le pidió en matrimonio cuando regresara de la batalla. Y actualmente, cinco años después. No había rastro del chico tontuelo que solía meterse en problemas, sino de un hombre cansado de existir—. ¿Qué te paso?

—La vida.

Tras el incómodo silencio que se formó, ambos se separaron. Satisfechos de llegar a una tregua que no era necesario mencionar. Malfoy aceptaba su regreso y le apoyaba, ahora sólo faltaba convencer a Draco sin meterse mucho en detalles de su partida, cosa poco probable.

Retiro los hechizos que había lanzado a la estancia. Antes de salir le dijo unas últimas palabras a Malfoy, unas que sabía le agradaría escuchar.

—Me topé con Rumsfeld ayer —sonríe con suficiencia—. Lástima por él. Yo llegue primero y soy bastante posesivo —cerró la puerta. Alcanzo a escuchar la carcajada proveniente del interior de la estancia.

Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que se esperaba y contaba con que Malfoy no le contara a Draco, sino, ¿cómo le miraría a la cara? Actualmente ya era una tarea ardua fingir que no veía las miradas de reproche que le dedicaba, exigiéndole una respuesta a sus dudas. Sabía que dejarlo en la ignorancia no es considerada una buena opción. El mismo no lo creía conveniente.

«Permíteme ser egoísta el tiempo suficiente», pensó abatido «al menos hasta que los problemas me exploten en la cara».

El recorrido a la habitación de Draco fue corto ya que al igual que el resto de las habitaciones de los Malfoy se encontraba en el tercer piso. Escucho voces provenir del baño.

—¿De verdad hicieron tanto? Aprovecharon la mañana, y aún sigue siendo temprano —dijo Draco, mientras con una de las toallas terminaba de secar el cabello de Scorpius. Harry sonrió. Los dos rubios eran idénticos. Scorpius, al igual que Draco, utilizaba tres toallas. Una para el cabello, otra para el cuerpo, y por último, una para los pies. La cual permanecía en el suelo, húmeda y abandonada.

—¡Sí! Padre es genial, no es como el abuelo Lucius —comunicó—. El abuelo es aburrido —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Quieres mucho a Harry? —murmura cálidamente. Harry sintió un cosquilleo revolotear en su estómago.

—Claro —contesta extrañado— ¿Tú no quieres a Padre?

Draco no contesto.

—Ya has comido pastelillos, así que hoy no comerás ninguna otra cosa dulce. No quiero que se te pudran los dientes —Scorpius bufo al oír eso. Le basto con que Draco alzara la ceja para disculparse—. Qué bien que entiendas, a nadie le gustan los niños mal educados y rezongones.

Harry pensó que Scorpius se disculpaba más por miedo que por los modales. No lo culpaba. Draco podía llegar a ser bastante persuasivo. Carraspeo para obtener la atención de ambos.

—¡Padre! —exclama emocionadísimo. Seguramente a su Padre se le ocurriría algo divertido que hacer—. Vayamos a jugar.

—No, debo peinarte y vestirse. ¿Piensas jugar desnudo? —intervino Draco, Scorpius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Harry analizo el cabello de su hijo, resultado; un desastre. Igual que el suyo.

—¿Cómo has logrado peinárselo? —pregunta con curiosidad—. Nunca he podido aplacar el mío.

—Es porque el tuyo es un reverendo cagadero de pájaros. Simplemente no tiene solución. En cambio a Scorpius basta con darle unas cuantas pasadas con el cepillo.

No discutió. Si algo había aprendido de su noviazgo era que siempre tiene la razón, y si no la tiene… bueno, no es tan idiota para decírselo. Se encuentra muy encariñado con su virilidad como para perderla por hechizos que _accidentalmente_ a Draco se le desviaran.

—Tú eres el experto, amor —se aventuró a decir. No gano más que una mirada de indiferencia. Ouch, eso dolió en su orgullo—. Voy a salir, vuelvo por la tarde.

—¿Volver? —incrédulo— ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de quedarte en mi mansión? —tomo la ropa limpia y empezó a ponérsela al niño. Con una brusquedad que no era necesaria. Scorpius no renegó, conocía a la perfección cuando su papi se enfadaba.

—Mi suegro —soltó con voz triunfante. No le dejo tiempo para responderle porque al instante se desapareció.

No lo hizo por cobardía, realmente tenía unos asuntos que resolver y quedarse embobado viendo a Draco le haría perder todo el día. Además, para admirarlo tendría el resto de la tarde y noche si se apresuraba. Claro que lo haría. La idea sonó bastante bien en su mente.

Los muggles caminaban con prisa para sus respectivos trabajos. Harry verifico que nadie le observaba para meterse en la cabina telefónica que le llevaría al Ministerio de Mágica, la cual, sólo era utilizada por los visitantes.

Después de presionar los botones 62442 —que curiosamente formaban la palabra _magia_—, una voz de mujer le atendió. Momentos después la cabina se desplazaba hacia abajo, siendo sustituida por otra. Decidió aplicarse un hechizo desilusionador, esperaba que no fuera rastreado. No sabía que tantas mejoras pudiera tener la seguridad del Ministerio desde la última vez que lo visito. Desearía tener la capa invisible consigo, así sería imperceptible. Confiaba en que ahora sus poderes fueran tan fuertes para que no descubrieran el hechizo desilusionador pronto.

Al final, descarto la idea y retiro el hechizo. De todas formas ya le había dado su nombre a la cabina, por lo tanto, sabían que había un visitante.

Ver de nuevo al atrio del Ministerio de Magia fue como ser golpeado con una bludger. Significaba regresar en totalidad. Observo como los ascensores dorados subían y bajaban. También como pequeños aviones de papel que no eran más que memorándums sobrevolaban en todas direcciones.

Procuraba taparse ciertos rasgos del rostro cuando alguien pasaba demasiado cerca de él. La gente iba tan apresurada de un lado a otro que no le prestaban atención, después de todo, nadie se esperaría ver a Harry Potter en un día cualquiera de trabajo. Se aseguró de cubrirse bien la cicatriz en forma de rayo con el flequillo del pelo.

Al pasar por la fuente que decoraba en centro del atrio arrojo dos galenos, sabía que el dinero recaudado es destinado para el Hospital San Mungo.

—Varita —dijo el guardia. Harry lo recordaba, era el mismo sujeto que le atendió junto al señor Arthur la vez que vino a ser juzgado ante el Wizengamot. Le entrego la varita sin protestar.

«Maldición», pensó al ver el horrible gafet con su nombre. Había olvidado por completo que lo utilizaban los visitantes. En cuanto el hombre se lo entrego, y leyó el nombre, los ojos se le ensancharon repletos de admiración.

—Ha-Harry Po-Potter —articuló. Con ese tartamudeo le recordaba al profesor Quirrell. Cuando la voz se empezó a correr y comenzaron los murmullos, supo que era la hora de huir. Se preguntó si habría persona en el Mundo Mágico que no conociera su nombre.

El ruido de dos apariciones resonó.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijo un Auror entusiasmado. El otro, que era más viejo y con pinta de cascarrabias sólo torció el gesto—.Vinimos para escoltarlo.

—¿Escoltarme? —El Auror que le hablaba asintió, demasiado efusivo. Era un chico joven, seguramente recién graduado de la Academia de Aurores. Le calculaba unos veintiún años. Sin querer le vino la idea de que si no se hubiera tenido que haber marchado, él también se habría graduado de Auror. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en los "hubiera", después de todo, no existen—. ¿A dónde?

—Con el Ministro, quiere verle.

No le sorprendió aquello. Sonrió internamente porque eso significaba que podría obtener uno que otro beneficio de esa charla. No le gustaba abusar de ser Harry Potter, pero, se iba a casar con un Slytherin —claro que Draco aún no lo sabía, aunque se lo haya dejado algo obvio con la declaración que le hizo antes de desaparecerse—, y tenía un hijo al que no quería defraudar.

—Por supuesto.

Como Harry era invitado tuvieron que utilizar el ascensor. El Auror joven no dejaba de decir cuánto le admiraba. La verdad no le prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos divagaban en que Draco se vería lindo vestido completamente de blanco.

Pasaron por la mayoría de las plantas del Ministerio hasta llegar a la primera, lugar en donde el Ministro tenía su oficina. Al igual que otras personas importantes. Recordó que ya había estado en ese lugar, la vez que entro furtivamente al despacho de Dolores Umbridge.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, el Ministro ya le esperaba. Su escolta —la cual creía inútil e innecesaria, se consideraba completamente capaz de llegar solito a un despacho— se retiró.

—¡Nos vemos, Harry Potter! —se despidió. Harry se limitó a asentir. Toco dos veces y al escuchar un escueto «adelante» entro.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Harry —oyó la gruesa voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Tanto tiempo —contestó. Observo el espacioso despecho, elegante, por cierto—. Veo que te quedaste de Ministro.

—Sí, los votos no mienten. Anda, toma asiento —Harry obedeció, desconfiado. No porque Shacklebolt fuera el Ministro se confiaría, sabia de sobra y por experiencia que cuando alguien de esa clase de poder político le llamaba, algo tramaba. Así que muy quietecito se quedó sentado frente al escritorio del gigantesco hombre. Si quería lograr su cometido debía ser complaciente. Aunque no se lo dejaría fácil.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado? —a secas. Nunca tuvo mucho tacto a la hora de los "negocios".

—Siempre al grano, muchacho. Sigues siendo ese chico vivaracho que recuerdo —Harry no respondió—. Bien. Dejemos las formalidades, entonces. Te quiero en el Ministerio.

¿Conque eso era? Trabajar para el Ministro. Vaya. Le mostro su mejor rostro indiferente. Sería más sencillo de lo que se esperaba, pero no debía delatarse. Fingiría que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés.

—Lo de siempre. No es el único Ministro que me lo ha pedido ¿sabe? Contándolo a usted, son tres.

Shacklebolt se recargo más en su mullida silla. Pensativo.

—Sé que no me dirás que has estado haciendo estos años. He intentado averiguarlo por mis medios.

—Ni sus medios ni los de nadie más lo hubieran logrado —le corto—. Le digo la verdad, muchos lo intentaron y nadie lo consiguió —este es el momento de dedicar una mirada misteriosa. ¡Bingo! Shacklebolt se ha removido en su lugar. Sin duda curioso e impaciente.

—No estuviste en Inglaterra.

—Eso es un hecho. Le aseguro que por más esfuerzo que haga será en vano, nunca encontrara los lugares en los que he estado.

—Hay que ser tonto para no notar el potencial mágico que tienes.

—Me halaga, pero no creo tener tanto potencial.

—Antes eras modesto, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ahora no te queda, ya no eres ese niño que no tenía conciencia de su poder.

—Mire, no vine para conversar con usted —dijo cortante. Comenzaba a hartarse del rumbo de aquella plática. Shacklebolt intentaba sacarle información que de ninguna manera le diría—. Vine a ver a mis amigos, Ron y Hermione.

—Eso supuse, sino dudo que estuvieras aquí. Como te he dicho anteriormente, te quiero en el Ministerio —le analizo por unos momentos— pensé en algunas opciones como el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, pero no estudiaste para esa profesión así que se te dificultaría, entonces la respuesta vino a mí; Auror. Un trabajo perfecto para ti.

Harry se regodeaba en su triunfo.

—He estado muchos años lejos de quienes amo. ¡¿Cree que lo que más me apetece en este momento es trabajar para el Ministerio? —gritó exaltado. Se levantó de la silla e imito a la perfección la forma en que se indignaba Narcissa Malfoy. Necesitaba de esa altivez. Hombros bien alzados, pecho hacia arriba y cejas curvadas. Totalmente ofendido se despidió—. Es todo, no quiero escuchar más.

—¡Espera! —se levantó también irguiéndose tan alto cual es—. Escucha, Harry. Sé que nunca ha sido de tu agrado el Ministerio, pero dale una oportunidad.

Harry le miro enfurruñando como si se lo estuviera pensando.

—Aunque aceptara, pasaría años en la Academia de Aurores hasta que pudiera graduarme para poder trabajar para usted.

—No es necesario, puedo hacer una excepción. Sólo tendrías que tomar un curso de dos semanas para aprender unas cuantas estrategias —Harry pudo notar la desesperación que intentaba ocultar el Ministro. Quería reírse como nunca, pero debía aguantarse un poco más. Le dejaría sufriendo a la espera de la incertidumbre.

—Me lo pensare. Le mandare una lechuza mañana.

Salió del despecho rápidamente y al encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos se carcajeo a más no poder.

¡Todo resulto perfecto! ¡Y sin la necesidad de quemarse las pestañas para conseguir una charla con Shacklebolt! Cuando le contara a Draco seguramente también se carcajearía. Si tenía suerte, puede que a Draco le fascinara su faceta de Slytherin. Quien sabe, quizás y hasta le permitiría besarle. Considerando que hasta el momento no le dejaba ni tocarle. La esperanza muere al último, decía un viejo dicho muggle.

Ahora buscaría a Ron y Hermione. No había mentido al decir que fue al Ministerio a visitarlos. Pero considerando su efusividad seria por un breve momento. Moría de ganas por estar con Draco y contarle las buenas nuevas.

Ir con Hermione primero le parecía más conveniente. Ron trabajaba de Auror en la segunda planta y no creía pertinente llegar allí justo después de tener una charla con el Ministro.

¿Dónde diablos trabajaría Hermione?

Pensó por un momento en todos los pisos que menciono la voz de la señorita a través del ascensor. ¡Quinto piso! Por supuesto, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica.

Volvió a tomar el ascensor para dirigirse a esa planta. Un par de personas lo saludaron y Harry se sentía tan contento como para inmutarse así que de igual manera les saludo sin importarle que la gente parecía empaparse de su propia alegría. Que raros.

Tardó en encontrar el cubículo de Hermione, pregunto a varias personas al verse completamente perdido, pero cuando al fin lo consiguió se alegró más al ver que su amiga poseía una oficina propia. Debía de ser muy buena en lo que fuera que hiciera.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Harry y abrió la puerta como si se encontrara en su propia casa.

—¡Harry! —exclamaron dos voces. Ron pego el brinco. Hermione lo empujo más lejos de su escritorio. Al parecer acababa de interrumpir algo.

—¡Maldición, eres tú! —se vio aliviado. Al instante cambio su expresión a una enfurecida—. ¡ERES TÚ! ¡MAL AGRADECIDO! ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Qué Bastardo!

—También tenía ganas de verte, Ron.

—¡Ron! Por Merlín, Harry. Ansiaba que nos visitaras… —Hermione empezaba a chillar.

—Cuando Hermione me dijo que eras tú ese sujeto extraño del Callejón Diagon no lo podía creer. Por cierto, el que tengas jodidos CINCO AÑOS desaparecido no significa que puedas venir a interrumpirme cuando…

—¡RON! —alcanzó a regañar Hermione en medio de sus chillidos.

—Que va, es una broma. Maldición, aún no lo asimilo.

Harry se lanzó a abrazar a Ron y este correspondió animado. La única chica del grupo lloraba como Magdalena. Ambos hombres se percataron al mismo tiempo de que su abrazo no debía de estar siendo muy varonil que digamos, así que se separaron dándose una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Dónde has estado metido? ¡Podías haber escrito! Por lo que veo no eres manco ni retrasado como para no saber usar una lechuza —se quejaba.

Harry ignoro sus reproches y fue a abrazar a su amiga Hermione. Como la adoraba. La chica embarraba su ropa de lágrimas. Se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición, hasta que Ron carraspeo celoso.

—Si sigues estrujándola tan fuerte pensare que regresaste para robarte a mi mujer.

—Sabes que no —dijo sonriente. Le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y ambos se separaron—. Vine a hacerles una visita rápida. ¿Creen que podamos ir a beber algo?

—Claro, Harry. Tenemos mucho que conversar —susurró Hermione. Se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas con un pañuelito que acababa de sacar del escritorio—. ¿Te parece a las nueve en el Caldero Chorreante?

—No puedo —les dijo apenado—. Les avisare por medio de lechuza cuando tenga tiempo libre.

—¿No? Compañero, tenemos cinco años sin saber de ti, ¿y no puedes? ¿Tiempo libre? ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! Somos tus amigos, cualquier cosa que sea puede esperar —Ron dejo de verse contento. Le molestaba que Harry no les contara de sus andanzas y les dejara botados. Hermione se encontraba ansiosa y preocupada desde que vio a Harry en el Callejón Diagon.

—Ron, cálmate. Seguro que Harry tiene cosas importantes que arreglar, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Hoy dedicare a pasar el resto del día con Draco y mi hijo —sonrió emocionado—. Mañana también quiero estar con ellos.

—¿El hurón? —Ron lucía perplejo.

—No le digas hurón —reprocha en tono que no deja opción para una negativa.

—¿Hijo? Harry, ¿tienes un hijo?

Harry les miro extrañado. ¿Cómo es posible que sus amigos no sepan que Scorpius es su hijo?

—James Scorpius. Es hijo de Draco y mío. ¿De verdad no lo sabían?

—No puede ser… —murmura Hermione.

—¿No has estado al pendiente de Draco? —pregunta molesto. ¡Cómo es posible que ni siquiera conozcan la existencia de su precioso hijo! Pensándolo bien, los Malfoy están en quiebra. Obviamente, Ron y Hermione no han estado al pendiente de Draco. De lo contrario le habrían ayudado, ¿verdad?

—Harry, el hurón… —recibió una helada mirada—. Quiero decir "Malfoy" esperaba un niño en la época que termino la guerra, o sea, cuando te marchaste. Después todo se les vino abajo. Lucius Malfoy fue mandado a Azkaban y dieron toda su fortuna al Ministerio para librarlo de aquello. El Wizengamot se los concedió. La fortuna de los Malfoy debió de ser muy desorbitante para que aceptaran. Pero no lo dejaron totalmente impune, le quitaron su varita y tiene prohibido hacer magia. Lo cual debe ser un castigo suficientemente cruel tratándose de un sangre pura.

Harry presto su total atención. Eso explicaba porque los Malfoy no tenían ni un centavo. Le pareció sorprendente que lograran mantener Malfoy Manor con poco dinero, del cual no se daba ni a la idea de cómo lo conseguirían.

—¿Qué hay de Draco? Debieron ayudarlo —dijo molesto.

—Hicimos lo que nos pediste —está vez fue Hermione quien hablo—. Le ayudamos a salir impune. Aun no sabíamos que esperaba un bebé. Fue en un momento de desesperación de Narcissa Malfoy en el que el Mundo Mágico se enteró. Dijo que deberían de tenerles al menos un poco de respeto por ser humanos, y como humanos que son también se equivocan. Revelo que Draco esperaba un hijo tuyo y que no podía estar sufriendo maldiciones cada que paseaba por la calle.

»Fue el titular del profeta por mucho tiempo. La comunidad mágica se burlaba de que se inventaran un hijo tuyo, que seguramente Draco era una… _puta_. Que los Malfoy intentaban desesperadamente salir del fango al decir que el bebito que esperaba Draco era hijo del difunto Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—Y ustedes lo creyeron… —la mirada de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno. Se encontraba enfurecido. ¡Con Ron, con Hermione, con el profeta y con todo el maldito mundo!

—Debes comprendernos —intervino Ron al ver que su compañero iba a descargar una ira verbal contra Hermione. La cual volvía a llorar, pero ya no eran lágrimas de felicidad—. Todo encajaba. Bien sabes cómo eran los Malfoy. Harían todo por dar honor a su apellido y subir de posición.

—¡TÚ LO DIJISTE: ERAN! ¡En tiempo pasado! Yo les daría todo a los Malfoy, sé que no fueron nuestras personas favoritas en Hogwarts cuando éramos chicos. Pero desde que conocí a fondo a Draco lo ame con todas mis fuerzas aún a sabiendas de que me echaría encima a su adorable familia. ¿Y sabes qué? Son mi familia ahora. Los adoro. Amo la forma en la que Narcissa me reprocha, porqué sé que se alegra de que este de vuelta. Hasta amo la manera de Lucius de decirme que me acepta como yerno. ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué no amo de él? Es perfecto ante mis ojos, tan perfecto como nuestro hijo. Me alegra que se parezca tanto a Draco, de esa manera, cada que lo veo, sé que elegí bien.

—Harry…

—¡Harry nada! Nos vemos luego, espero. Si quieren volver a hablar conmigo tendrán que dignarse a aparecerse en Malfoy Manor.

Salió del despacho dando un portazo. Tal y como le aprendió a Narcissa.

Algunos empleados le veían sorprendidos y otros por lo menos fingían que no escucharon para no meterse en problemas. Oyeron todo, pues la oficina de Hermione no había sido insonorizada.

Dando pasos largos se alejó. Ignoro a todos en su camino hacia el atrio. Recogió la varita y se largó del Ministerio. Enfurecido.

Al aparecerse en la estancia del tercer piso de Malfoy Manor sintió un pequeño cuerpo agazapársele en las piernas. Sonrió al ver a su precioso Scorpius. Draco se encontraba sentado en el sofá en el que él mismo se había sentado cuando tuvo su conversación con Lucius. Leía un libro, sumamente concentrado.

—Al fin en casa —comenta feliz— Amor, algo bueno salió de mi excursión. Aunque, después se tornó insoportable.

Draco dejo el libro de lado.

—Es que tú eres un estúpido y tiendes a arruinarlo todo.

Fue la seca respuesta de Draco. A Harry se le ilumino el rostro porque para él eso significaba un «bienvenido a casa».

* * *

><p>Tengo una aclaración que hacer. En las películas todos los mortífagos pueden hacerse humo negro y "volar" (cosa que en mi opinión se ve bien genial, eso se ve mucho más imponente a que andarán en escobas). En los libros solo Voldemort podía (después se lo enseño a Snape), por lo tanto me quede con la versión del libro, así que actualmente Harry es el único que puede hacerlo.<p>

Espero disfrutaran el capítulo, lo hice así de largo para compensar la semana pasada que no actualice debido a que no tenía internet.

Reviews bien recibidos. (: Especialmente me gustaría saber su opinión de este cap, le metí mucho coco xD haha.

Twitter: JaeMalvavisco Facebook: Jae Malvavisco o Jae Feltcliffe


End file.
